Come Back
by Emisha
Summary: From Jared's POV I take up the storyline from where he follows Wanda to the Doc and he learns of her plans to die when she is removed from Mel's body. The emotions he felt are played out more in this story. R&R is the way to go! M rating for chapters ahea
1. Chapter 1

**THIS AND FOLLOWING CHAPTERS ARE FROM THE ****OLD**** VERSION OF 'COME BACK' – THEY ARE BACK HERE BY REQUEST AS I HAVE NOT FINISHED THE EDITING OF THIS STORY AND I DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO FINISH IT.**

Disclaimer: All Stephenie Meyer's characters of course.

A/N: Storyline is from where Jared has kissed Wanda and she just left to go to the Doc and have herself removed from Mel's body. Parts of this chapter are from the book.

It has the rating M because future chapters will have _very_ steamy scenes.

* * *

**Come Back**

**Chapter One**

"Wait ... Wanda" I called out to her. She was gone already and I had half a mind to go after her but I knew there was nothing I could say to make her stay. I felt so conflicted, I had come to love Wanda for the being she is. And as much as I desperately wanted Mel back I didn't want Wanda to leave, there had to be a way for her to have a life here with us, with Ian where she belonged.

The thought of what she was about to do sent stabbing pains in my chest, I couldn't let her do this, to Ian especially, it will kill him to lose her and I know what that feels like, I couldn't do that to him. And what about Jamie, he will find this especially hard; he had grown very close to Wanda. My mind was set and I took off after her without hesitation. The only way for this to end happily would be to find Wanda a new host body for her to inhabit. Fixed on this resolution, I knew I would do whatever it takes to find Wanda a new host so she could stay with us, with Ian.

This would have to be the first time since the invasion that I had no regard for another human, all I cared about was Wanda staying with us so she could have the life she deserved, the love she deserved with Ian. It is clear she loved him and he is completely devoted to her, it has to work out. Mel would want me to do this; I had no doubt about it. As I reached the South wing I slowed my pace until I came to be just outside Doc's area where I stopped and listened. I heard Wanda talking to him. I didn't enter the area knowing that if she knew I was here she would delay her plans only to carry them out later when I wasn't around.

"Tell me something Doc. What's your real name?" Wanda asked.

I heard Doc sniff like he had been crying, this confused me. "Eustace. It's a family name, and my parents were cruel people."

Wanda laughed once then sighed. "Jared's waiting, back by the big cave. I promised him you'd tell him when it was over. Just wait until I – until I ... stop moving, okay? It will be too late for him to do anything about my decision then."

My heart skipped a beat, _what was she saying ...?_ A pain shot through me as the reality of her words sunk in. Wanda wasn't going away at all – she was asking the Doc to let her die once she was removed from Mel's body. Rage hit me and my hands went into fists. _How could she do this? Did she think Ian would be okay with it, that he would get over it? And what about Jamie, did she think how this would affect him?_ My mind filled with ways to stop her. At first I thought about rushing the room and preventing Doc from doing this but again she would only find another way later. My only solution to save her from herself was to wait until Doc had put her under and so I could get him to put her in a hibernation tank, but I had to make sure I didn't leave it too long to stop him before he let her die. Patiently I listened waiting until the time was right. My fists remained clenched my jaw tight.

"I don't want to do this, Wanda" Doc said.

"I know. Thanks for that, Doc. But I'm holding you to your promise." Wanda is stubborn there is no doubt about it.

"Please?" Doc pleaded

"No. You gave me your word. I did my part, didn't I?"

"You did."

"Then do yours. Let me stay with Walt and Wes."

_That isn't going to happen Wanda, I don't care what it takes you will live_ I made an oath to her in my mind.

"Will you be ... in pain?" I heard the agony in Doc's voice, I felt sorry for him but I was also furious that he would ever agree to such an arrangement.

"No, Doc, I won't feel anything." She said calmly but I heard the lie in her words.

"Put me under, Doc" Wanda ordered.

I heard Doc shake a bottle. It would be the chloroform.

"You are the noblest, purest creature I've ever met. The universe will be a darker place without you." I could barely hear Doc's words to Wanda but he was right, she is everything he said and more.

Moments passed without sound until I heard Doc's sob. I stole a glimpse around the corner to make sure she was under. Wanda was motionless face down on the cot. Doc's face was streaked with tears; he was barely able to hold it together. His hand moved gently brushing the curtain of hair away from the back of her neck. It was clear this was torturing him to carry out her last wish. I felt it was safe enough for me to enter the room now.

"Doc, what are you doing?" Knowing full well the arrangement he had with Wanda, I tried to appear ignorant of what I knew.

"You are not supposed to be here Jared. You should go, she didn't want you here." His words were there but the conviction behind them was not.

"I will not stop you taking Wanda out of Mel but you don't appear to have a tank waiting for Wanda." I pointed out.

"She ... won't need ... You should leave." He finally ended on.

"I don't think so Doc. Let me help you, I will just get a tank ready for Wanda." I hoped Doc would not fight me on this; surely he would want to save her as much as I did.

"Wanda didn't want that Jared. We made a deal ... She doesn't want to be a parasite anymore." He said straining to keep his end of the bargain he made with her.

"She will die if you don't put her in the tank" I said more aggressively.

"That is what she wants Jared, don't make this harder for me" he pleaded.

"I can't let you do this Doc, you know that don't you?" my voice was calm but I am sure he detected the threatening manner in my tone.

"She wants to die; I will not force her into a life she doesn't want. I can't and I won't." Doc found his resolve from the promise he made to her. I could see that _gentle_ persuasion wasn't going to work anymore. He has left me with no choice – a more direct approach was needed.

"Now Doc, you know that won't happen." I said as I strolled over to where the hibernation tanks were. I picked one up turning the dials preparing it for Wanda. I placed it on the table next to him. "You will put her in there" I said firmly.

"I can't Jared, please just go." Doc sighed heavily.

In one swift but decisive movement, my hand reached for my knife before I had the blade skilfully held against his throat.

"Like I said Doc, no can do." My teeth gritted "Now please continue and make sure you are very careful Doc, if either of them gets hurt – you will be next if you get my drift." I pressed the knife a little harder against his throat to make my point clear.

Doc swallowed hard "She won't be happy but you leave me no choice."

"Glad to hear you see it my way, now I will move the knife but don't get any funny ideas. One false move and I am not kidding, you will be next." I slowly moved the knife away from his throat but stayed next to him.

Doc nodded then used his scalpel making a deep enough incision down Mel's neck following the same scar line as the one used to put Wanda in. I saw Wanda in her true form, the silver glistening body with all the feelers reaching out to the core areas that allowed her to control Mel's body. I would have been repulsed at seeing this in the past, I would have gladly killed it but now I saw the creatures in a completely different light. She was beautiful to look at, I wanted to protect Wanda and that was all there was to it.

Doc gently stroked Wanda's spine following the procedure she had taught him in of extracting one of her kind safely from a human. His fingers gently went under her and waited for all of Wanda's feelers that connected her to Mel's body to release. I opened the tank ready for her. Doc lifted Wanda in his hands cupping her gently. I held open her tank as Doc placed her inside with care. She wriggled deeper into it before coming to a rest. I closed the lid and found myself cradling her tank protectively.

"Thank you" I said releasing a sigh of relief.

He nodded. I could see the strain that had claimed his face earlier was now gone. He focused on Mel's neck using the skills Wanda had taught him previously. It is incredible how easily their medical sprays worked on the human body. Before long there was only a faint pink scar from where he had just opened her up to remove Wanda.

"It's done" Doc said "Help me roll Wan ... Mel over" he corrected himself.

He won't be the last to call Mel Wanda, I knew this, and somehow I didn't care. Any moment I will have the love of my life back in my arms. I could feel my heart pounding. I put Wanda's tank down carefully and helped Doc roll Mel over.

"How long before she wakes up?" I asked anxiously

"Not long" he replied "Thank you Jared, I am not sure how I would have been able to live with myself if I carried out Wanda's wishes to die."

"It will work out. Ian is going to be mad as hell but I will make sure Wanda has another body." I said. Wanda knew she couldn't stay in Mel's body, it would always be a half life for both of them and I was grateful that she loved Mel enough to give her back to me. The least I could do would be to find her a suitable new one for her to live in.

"She doesn't want to be a parasite Jared, you know that." Doc frowned at the only solution to keep Wanda here on earth.

"Mel will help us work this out, she will want to work this out for Wanda, I am sure of it." My fingers brushed along Mel's cheek hoping that it would help to wake her up, her skin burned against my fingers. The intensity of the fire was heaven to me, I had only just kissed these beautiful lips when I was saying goodbye to Wanda but it was not the same, they didn't reach Mel but from now on they would. I felt a smile form at the thought of her in my arms.

I leaned in against her ear "Melanie Stryder open your eyes for me hun" I whispered. Her scent was irresistible to me, the way it filled my body with stirrings of longing and lust, how it made my mind go crazy with needs that can only be met by Mel's touch, how my heart ached for her to be mine again, how my soul will live once more when she wakes and was whole again. My lips brushed gently against her motionless ones. "Wake up Mel, wake up for me please" I whispered as I pressed my lips a little harder against hers.

Talking to her through my kisses, my thumb brushed against her cheek coaxing her from her slumber. "Come back to me Mel, kiss me, kiss me Mel, I need you." I felt the slightest movement of her lips against mine "That's it hun, wake up" I pressed in harder but still being gentle I heard her moan softly as she fought against the drowsiness of the chloroform.

Her lips gradually became more attentive, more alert to mine. "Mel" I gasped with relief. My emotions of getting her back flooded through me, I felt the tears flow down my cheeks spilling onto her face. I pulled away a little so I could look into her eyes when they opened. My hand wrapped around her back as I pulled her gently into me, I lifted her head cradling it in my hand. "I love you" I cried.

"Kiss me" she said weakly her eyes still closed.

My lips took hers hungrily as she parted them wider for me to enter her mouth. My tongue danced softly, almost seductively in her mouth with hers. I wanted to be rougher knowing it was the way she had always loved it but I held back. I felt her hand on the back of my head as she tried to pull me in harder to her. How could I resist, I didn't want to resist for one moment longer. I pressed my mouth hard on hers as I thrust my tongue deep inside her owning it completely. Her moan of pleasure had me lifting her up to meet my body. Her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Um ... Jared ... As much as I would like to give you two time alone ..." Doc paused

I had lost control, I knew I had but to have Mel back was all that I could absorb for the moment.

"What the hell are you _DOING_" Ian yelled out.


	2. Chapter 2

**OLD VERSION OF COME BACK – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns these characters.

**

* * *

**

**Come Back**

**Chapter Two**

I froze hearing Ian's yell. _Damn it, why couldn't he have stayed away, at least another hour or so_ I thought. As much as I didn't want to, I pulled my lips away from Mel's. She groaned her protest from our separation but she was still too groggy from being put under with chloroform to do anything about it. I held her tight supporting her weight as I looked towards Ian.

His face was red with fury. _Great ..._ He was going to be difficult to calm down, I knew it.

"It's not what you think Ian" Doc piped up.

"Really... Help me here?" he said sarcastically.

"Wanda has . . . been removed . . ." I tried to explain but he cut me off.

"_What?_" his voice pierced the air.

If I thought he was red before I was wrong. I seriously thought he was going to have a heart attack or burst a blood vessel at the very least. His fists were tightly clenched and ready to be unleashed. If Mel hadn't been in my arms he would have gone for me, or maybe he still would. I tried to get her to lie down again but she would not have any of that and grasped a tight hold on my clothing adding a groan with her objection. Ian's face twisted seeing her respond to me.

"Calm down Ian, Wanda is safe" I looked over to Wanda's tank.

Realizing it was Mel and not Wanda in my arms, he cried out angrily at us "What have you done, how could you do that to her, to me?" His tortured features gave away the undeniable pain he was drowning in.

"It was what she wanted" Doc's voice broke a little with fear, knowing how hard this would be for Ian to understand. I could see Ian's body tremble from the rage building up inside of him.

"Truth be told Ian, she didn't even want to be put in a tank, she had every intention of not living past her removal from Mel." I interceded on Doc's behalf. I know what I said would have come across as callous but he had to understand that what we did was saving Wanda's life.

His mouth dropped open as what I said took the wind out of his anger. "What are you saying?" he asked in disbelief.

"She asked me to let her die once I had removed her from Mel's body." The gravity of what could have happened was still raw for Doc – he shuddered at how close it came for him to have carried out her wish.

"Wanda wanted to die?" Ian's hand reached out to brace himself against the cave wall. "Why would she do that?" his voice broke "She wanted to leave, for Mel's sake I know that, but kill herself" his face twisted from the pain, he coiled into himself overwhelmed with what Wanda had done to herself, to him, his legs gave way under him as he sunk to the ground.

Doc went over to him and put his hand on Ian's shoulder in support.

"Don't focus on that, you know how self sacrificing she can be. The main thing is that she is safe now in her tank." I said to encourage him.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were going to do, I could have stopped her." Ian said weakly.

"No you couldn't" Mel said groggily. She lifted her head off my shoulder to look in his eyes. "I fought with her on this, she wouldn't listen." Mel sighed softly.

"We will find her another host Ian, I promise you we will." I added.

"She didn't want that Jared" Mel eyes fell as she leaned into me. I kissed her head and she nuzzled into me more in response.

"I know but she can't stay in that tank forever and I won't let her be sent off to another planet." Saying it out loud made it feel more real and reaffirmed my conviction of what I had planned to do to save Wanda from herself.

Ian got up and walked over to her tank he picked it up, cradling it as if she could feel his arms around her. "I can't let her go, there has to be a way." His voice filled with desperation as tears fell down his face. It was then that I realised Ian didn't seem to be affected by the way Mel fell back into my embrace or when I kissed her. He truly did love Wanda for Wanda; he didn't appear to have any connection to Mel. I was in awe of how he had separated them like that.

"We should call a meeting to discuss this, to work out what is best for her." Doc piped up.

"I will make the decision Doc if you don't mind." Ian said through gritted teeth.

"Of course it is your final decision Ian – there is no question about that. I was only meaning that to find the best solution we should get as many ideas as possible to find the optimal outcome for her and everyone involved." Doc cleared up the misunderstanding Ian had of his suggestion.

"Jamie" Mel said a bit more alert "Jamie has to be told . . . he will be upset"

"I will tell him if you like" I said "He will be upset for Wanda but he will be ecstatic to have you back Mel"

Mel looked over to Ian and saw how much this hurt him. "I'm so sorry Ian, I did try to talk her out of it" She went to put her hand on Wanda's tank he was holding but Ian pulled it away out of her reach.

"I know she was set on freeing you Mel and I am happy for you to have your freedom back again, it is her death wish that has me upset" his head shook like he was trying to rid his mind of the blackest thought of Wanda ending her own life.

"You can understand can't you, she didn't want to have the same experience of sharing minds with another host. To her it had become the equivalent of murdering them and she couldn't live with that." Mel explained.

Ian nodded his reply. "Send Jamie to bunk down in my room" considering what Ian was going through it was a very thoughtful offer "I am going there now but I would like some time alone"

"Of course" I said supportively. Ian left holding Wanda's tank tight into himself without another word spoken.

"Should we go after him?" Mel asked

"No, we will leave him alone as he asked" Doc answered

"How are you feeling?" Mel looked groggy still.

"I feel a little dizzy but other than that I feel great" I cupped her cheeks as I looked intently at her. Should I take her with me to see Jamie or should she stay here?

"The no pain makes her feel okay" Doc explained. "Keep off your feet for a while Mel, your body is still coming down from the affects of the chloroform."

"Jamie, I should go talk to him" I said as I kissed Mel's forehead. She smelled so good to me; I didn't want to let her go, not even for Jamie at this moment.

"We should tell him together" Mel said. "Doc?"

"Yes you are free to go but I wouldn't be doing anything too physical at the moment" he said with one eyebrow raised knowing full well that at the first opportunity I would be making Mel mine once again in the most physical way possible.

"I will carry you" I thought that she might be a bit unsteady on her feet and this was not the time to fall and hurt herself.

"You don't need to Jared" she protested but hardly forcefully.

"Humour me" I grinned before I kissed her tenderly on the lips.

The Doc sighed heavily . . . "I knew you wouldn't listen to me, and I don't blame you but please take it easy" he grinned a little "Just don't have her standing upright for too long Jared."

"Wasn't planning on it Doc" I said with a smile looking at Mel, she was grinning just as brightly. I wondered how far we would get before our desires . . . hell it wasn't desire that I felt and I was damn sure it wasn't mere desire for her either by the way she was looking at me. It was more like a hunger, an intense burning hunger for our bodies to be reacquainted with each other intimately. Just thinking about it, my eyes rolled back as I felt the blood being pumped into the direction that would certainly satisfy Mel's needs as well as my own.

In my arms I was careful to not bump Mel against the walls of the cave, we came to the pitch black passage way and her lips began kissing my chest. I took a deep breath as I tried to focus on getting her to Jamie instead of giving in to my own wants. Her arm wrapped around my neck pulling me closer to her eager lips. They felt so good my restraint waivered. Mel's hot lips burned against my throat, I felt her bite in a little as her nails dug into my skin. _Oh god . . ._ flames raced through my body into my loins, I already wanted her desperately but she made it impossible for me to resist her any longer.

I halted my journey to our quarters abruptly and let her legs fall to the ground. Feverishly I claimed her mouth with mine, holding her up with one arm around her waist, the other was holding the back of her head supporting it from the pressure I had unleashed in her. Mel's moans of surrender from my onslaught on her increased my own need to have her – I ached to be inside the warmth of her centre. I lifted her up with my arm, her legs wrapped around my waist as she pressed hard against my length. I nearly lost it then, I could hardly breathe. I pressed her back against the wall of the cave giving us leverage, I had to thrust against her pelvis a few times to release some tension below before I exploded. Mel's soft cries of pleasure were met with my own throaty moans.

She skilfully unbuckled my belt and the tops of my jeans. Her breathing was even more rapid than before, I left her mouth allowing her to breathe more easily. Mel hesitated, I pressed into her pelvis again but the urgency she showed a moment ago disappeared, I wondered what was wrong. Maybe she heard something; I held still listening. "Oh" she said softly. Her head fell heavily against my shoulder as her body went limp.

"MEL!" I cried. Her silence spoke the truth of her condition. Her breathing was shallow and she felt clammy. As I moved away from the wall her legs fell from my waist. I scooped her up in my arms and rushed her back to Doc. I was fairly sure she had fainted but I had to be certain she was okay.

"Wha..." she mumbled

"Shhs, I am taking you back to Doc" I was glad she wasn't out long, but still longer than I expected.

"No" she moaned. I chuckled softly

"Tired" she sighed quietly.

"I know, go to sleep love, I will be here when you wake up" I felt her head lean into me and was sure she was out of it again.

"Well that didn't take long" Doc frowned. "Put Mel back on the cot." He examined her, took her pulse, blood pressure, checked her eyes, basically the once over.

He looked back at me and saw that my belt was undone, I am also sure it didn't escape his notice the bulge in my pants.

"You know when I tell you to avoid doing certain things, I do mean it." He snorted "What did you expect to happen for crying out loud? And judging by the amount of rock fragments in her hair I would say she wasn't lying down either"

"She started it" I smiled weakly in my defence.

"That's mature" Doc snapped back. He was right though, I should have exercised some restraint to look after her better.

"She fainted, right?" It hadn't escaped my notice that he didn't say what he thought was wrong with her.

"Yes, yes, her blood pressure is a bit low. I would use awake but I think she is better of sleeping quite frankly and away from your influence."

I nodded agreeing with him. "How long do you think she will be out Doc?"

"Hard to say, she was exhausted before I took Wanda out, could be hours" he estimated.

I kissed her on the head gently enough to not wake her.

"If she wakes Doc, I will be with Jamie, but I am sure he will want to be with her as soon as he knows."

Walking along the same passageway that Mel and I had just been in, I felt the moments we shared before she fainted. I leaned up against the wall and breathed in deeply, her scent was still in the air I was sure of it. My skin still burned from her touch – I was on fire ready for Mel to feel me inside her. I could feel my jaw tighten as my body ached for gratification that could not be met right now. My body took a long time to quell the flames inside me before I felt confident I would not be distracted when I spoke with Jamie.


	3. Chapter 3

**OLD VERSION OF COME BACK – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of these characters.

* * *

**Come Back**

**Chapter Three**

Sufficiently calmed down, I made my way towards Jamie; he would still be asleep at this time. His reaction to what has happened is hard to be certain of. I know having his sister back would be like a dream come true for him although he seemed to have settled and accepted the whole Wanda-Mel scenario well, and much more easily than I had I was ashamed to say. With this in mind, I was confidant with my concern that Jamie would be upset with Wanda's removal from Mel's body, he was extremely attached to her and Wanda to him though how much of that was because Mel was co-existing with her I don't know. But I hoped that he would adapt as soon as he knew I had every intention of getting Wanda a new host body so she could remain with us.

Mel back . . . I could hardly believe it still. When she was taken, when I was so sure she had died I felt like I had died with her except it was a slow agonising death for me. There are no words for such a loss when your whole being feels like it is being broken, torn and raped of the essence that it needs to survive. When my family, my own flesh and blood were taken I did not feel the same magnitude of pain compared to what it did to me with Mel gone. Maybe that is why I lashed out so violently when Wanda arrived here.

My body coiled in on itself remembering the way I had struck Wanda and lashed out throwing her around like she was a rag doll. How I wanted her to die for existing, for parading Mel's body in front of me like a trophy of the soul's triumphant victory in taking our world and our humanity so easily. All those times I had hurt Wanda beyond monstrous behaviour, I had unknowingly hurt Mel as well. I felt disgusted with myself for being the animal that I had become with inflicting any pain to either of them.

How close I was to killing Wanda and in turn Mel as well. I felt my body wince at the thought. Jamie was right in saying '_I was not the man he thought I was_.' I had changed when I believed Mel was gone and if it wasn't for the kid I know I would have given up on life, I would have let myself die willingly. To be so lost in grief it is a miracle that through Wanda and Mel's patience and Jamie's wake up call, I learnt to care again to be human again. Bit by bit I had recovered enough of myself to care for Wanda and savour the briefest of moments afforded me when Mel had broken through and taken control of her own body, even if it was to hurt me to stop the physical contact I had with her body. The punch and the bite Mel gave me in retaliation of what I was doing was the greatest gift, I would not trade those moments for anything in the world.

One thing for sure though and I would not budge on this, I would never let Mel go out alone again. If we were to be captured it would be together or we would die together. But I also hoped she would never want to leave my side again, so maybe it won't be an issue. Who am I kidding . . . Mel is so head strong, I will have issues with her on this but I won't let her win this time. Never again Mel, never again will I give in to her bloody mindedness. We had our family back together again and that is how it will stay, it had to. I would not and will not survive losing her again.

I reached my destination, and stood out the door thinking about Jamie. I half laughed knowing I could make as much as much noise as I wanted and the kid would remain asleep, heck I reckon he could sleep through a tornado going on around him. I envied his ability to sleep so soundly and I found myself hoping that he would always be like this, to find the moments when you are lost in dreams that the reality of this world can be escaped from, even for the shortest of time. I grabbed the torch that was near the door way and turned it on. There was no more time to waste, the kid had a right to know what was going on before anyone else so he could be reunited with Mel.

"Jamie, wake up lad" I said not so quietly. Nothing . . . no response, not even a twitch.

How I would love to get two lids from trash cans and smash them together above his head, just to see if that would wake him up the first time. I could hear Mel in my head now, she would be telling me to let him sleep, but I figured Jamie would much prefer spending time with her before everyone else got in on the news and were harassing her with questions.

"Come on kid, wake up" I gave him a little thump to try and get some reaction out of him. He groaned a little.

"Jamie, come on already I have something to talk to you about" I tried again with another thump just a little harder this time. I visualised Mel throwing me a glare for doing that or even thumping me in return. I mused on how Wanda described Mel's outbursts, on how she could be quite _violent_. But that was one of the things l loved about Mel, her will to fight against all odds. If she hadn't been that way Wanda would have taken complete control over Mel's mind and she would have been lost to me forever as I had first feared. Give me the feisty Mel any day, it saved her life. I couldn't help smiling at the thought.

"Wha . . . es . . .zit" Jame mumbled half asleep.

"You have to wake up Jamie" I said louder and flicked him on his arm as an extra stimulus to get him alert faster.

"Hey! Stop that!" he complained.

"Sorry kid but I have to talk to you about something serious before everyone else wakes up" I said seriously.

"What's wrong, has something happened?" he was a little anxious I could see it in his eyes and I felt bad about that.

"Not really, it's about Mel, well Wanda as well but mostly Mel"

"What about Mel? Is she okay, is Wanda okay?' he sat upright fully alert and now looking petrified. Oh man is Mel going to give it to me for this; I had no sense of tact and was scaring the hell out of Jamie because of it.

"Calm yourself kid" I said putting my hand on his shoulder to reassure him "Mel is fine and so is Wanda"

"Then what?" he said bluntly.

"Look, Wanda had this plan you see, she wanted to free Mel from being a prisoner in her own mind." I told him as gently as I could "And she has done that, Mel is with Doc now recovering from . . ." There is no way I was going to tell him the real reason she is with Doc instead of here.

"From?" he said impatiently

"From the chloroform Doc used while he removed Wanda from her body" Well it wasn't a lie, I prided myself.

"I want to see her!" Jamie demanded getting to his knees then he hesitated "Where is Wanda, is she okay?" I could see the fear he felt as it claimed his expression "You didn't send her away did you, you didn't put her in one of those tanks and ship her off to another planet?" His eyes were wide with panic and if it was lighter to be able to say for sure, I would have thought he looked a little pale but it was hard to tell with only the torch light to judge with.

"No, I would never do that" Immediately I could see his eyes soften as he relaxed his face "She is in a hibernation tank for the moment and Ian has her with him"

"Good! Okay then." he smiled nodding his approval. "What is going to happen to her?" he frowned as a new fear threatened his moment of relief "She can't stay in the tank forever"

"I couldn't agree with you more, I will find her another host body. There is to be a meeting of sorts to discuss how to accomplish this" I told him.

"I want to be at that meeting!" He declared, "Please don't try to stop me, I want to be there and I am going" he said with authority.

"Of course, she was very close to you Jamie, I think you would have a good insight to her likes which will help in choosing her new host." I smiled as I saw his face light up so brightly.

"Let's go see if Mel is awake yet, how about it kid?" The lad was like a son to me and I was like a father figure to him which I had failed at miserably recently. But to see Jamie so happy and full of life again made me feel the connection of our bond being restored and made whole again. The happiness that over took Jamie made me want to reach out and hold him close. I would have done so except Jamie was up and out the door before I could even stand; I imagine he ran the whole way there, bowling over anyone in his way. I smiled and let out a little chuckle.

When I caught up to him he was standing at the entry way staring at Mel. I looked over his shoulder and saw her fast asleep still in the cot. Even asleep she was so beautiful and way too tempting for her own good. I shook my head to rid myself of the urges building up inside me. _Geez man get a grip_ I laughed at myself but it also reminded me that Jamie was not going to be able to stay in our room anymore. One - there was no room for three of us really and Two - the kid didn't need to watch the things I had planned for Mel when she was feeling better.

"Um . . . Jamie" he turned and looked at me "Ian has offered for you to bunk with him from now on." I said quietly I wasn't sure how else to say it, so making it sound more like an offer from Ian seemed appropriate. Jamie's face had a huge grin on it; I just rolled my eyes at him. "Give it a rest kid" I said when he didn't take his eyes off me and his grin grew wider. The look in his eyes were filled with I_ know what you're going to do_ cheeky expression. _Good for you kid_ I thought sarcastically.

Moments later when he got over his kid thing in his mind, he let me know of his acceptance. "Yeah I have no problem with that, it beats bunking down with Jeb. Have you _heard_ him _snore_?" his expression was priceless with disbelief that anyone could make such a noise. Admittedly it was loud; when we had to share the games room Jeb's snoring could raise the roof and then some.

I just smiled at Jamie then in the corner of my eye I could see Mel move slightly – she looked like she was stirring. I went over to her nodding at Doc with my hello. He just frowned at me. Jamie was right by her side anxiously waiting for her to wake up.

"Mel hun" I said quietly.

"Mmm" she murmured sleepily.

Concerned for Mel I turned to the kid "Jamie, I am sorry but it looks like she needs to sleep some more." I realised I came back too soon and felt awful for giving him a false start to his reunion with Mel. His face was disappointed but was fixed on hers. I don't think he was going to budge until she regained consciousness and even then I was sure he would not be moved.

"Ja..mie" she stirred more. My eyes flicked to her immediately. I could see Mel's eyes move around as they were trying desperately to open and see her brother. _My little fighter _I mused, now she had some thought of Jamie being here I knew she would not give up till she had him in her arms once again.

"Doc, how about giving Mel some of that awake stuff? These two need some time alone don't you think?" I pleaded "You know they will be buzzing around Mel as soon as they find out that what's happened."

"She should rest but I see your point" he went to his cabinet and got the spray. "You should stand back a little; you won't to breathe this in unnecessarily." He warned.

Jamie and I gave Mel some space while the Doc sprayed the stuff near her face. Moments later her eyes opened wide, immediately they locked on to Jamie.

"Jamie!" she squealed sitting up. His eyes whelmed up with tears and Mel's bottom lip quivered as the two of them took a quarter of a second to absorb this moment.

"Hey there kiddo" she tried to smile through the emotions overflowing her with being reunited with him. Her arms opened wide as she saw his whole body shake.

Sobs escaped through like rasps from Jamie's chest as he tried to grasp that he had his sister back. His head fell as his body looked like it refused to move towards her in case this was only a dream. Mel got up and pulled him into her chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, releasing all the grief he had kept inside himself for so long. "Shhs . . . it's okay hun" she tried to comfort him as her own tears streamed down her cheeks. Seeing him so distraught, it opened my eyes and broke my heart to realise how her '_death_' had affected him. Maybe I was so lost in my own grief that I was blind to his, I don't know but what mattered now was they were together again. I felt my jaw tighten as my own eyes filled with tears seeing the two most important people in my life reunited and this is how it would remain. I didn't care what it cost; I would never see them parted like that ever again.

Mel held Jamie for the longest time until his tears were spent. He stared at her for a while before he spoke again.

"Glad your back" it was clearly an understatement of his feelings but Mel would see through his teenage casualness for what it really was.

"Me too" she smiled with an equal relaxed tone.

"Don't do that again, ever" he said with an angry tone.

"I won't" Mel's eyes dropped understanding his reproof of what she had done, what it had cost him.

"Promise" he demanded

"Promise" she hugged him again. I was pleased with this promise; I would use it without hesitation to stop her when she was in one of her bloody-minded moods on going out alone on one of her foolish solo raids.

We went back to our room when Doc gave us the all clear for Mel, with strict instructions to take it easy. The two of them spent most the rest of the night talking or not, sometimes they would just sit in silence, sometimes the room was filled with Mel and Jamie's laughter, the sound of them filled me to the core with overwhelming happiness, to have my family together again meant more to me than anything in the world.

I allowed myself to nod off occasionally as the days without sleep had finally caught up with me. Instinctively I kept my hand in hers or on her leg the whole time. That connection was a need in me to keep myself grounded that she was back, that this was all real and I can once again live with love in my heart. I found Mel in my dreams and for once they were not ones of horror but filled with the tenderness of us together, loving each other, being together.

Light peered through from above and shone onto my eyes as the day announced itself for me to wake up, I could hear whispers of Mel and Jamie, they were talking so quietly I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then I heard Jamie's stomach growl loudly at its discontent from being empty. I chuckled softly "Time for you to go eat something, you will wake the dead with your stomach complaining like that." I joked through my croaky morning voice.

"You're awake" Mel said excitedly before planting a heavenly kiss on my lips. I pulled her on top of me giving her easier access to my mouth – the need from last night was still burning in her as brightly as my own body. Mel's hungry lips sort ownership from mine which I didn't disappoint or deny her. The taste of her lips, her tongue her scent engulfed me inside, sending surges of heat to awaken my body from slumber with the promise of fulfilment with the woman I loved. I couldn't get enough contact with her and nor should I with Jamie in the room but my body ached with intensity that soon would have to be met for my sanity to remain intact.

I heard Jamie chuckle as he got up. "I am going to get some breakfast so you guys have some time alone. I will make sure they leave you some"

Mel's lips pulled from mine which shot a small flame down from the build up growing so fiercely inside me.

"Jamie hun, I am sorry, you don't have to go" I felt her body move to pull away from me but I held her securely in place. She shot a confused look at me but was only met with my eyebrow raised and a half smiled grin on my face. "Jared?" she said.

"Jamie is old enough to go to breakfast alone Mel" I told her in a '_you're kidding me right?'_ tone. I was not going to let another moment pass than necessary before we were completely reunited.

"Oh, yes, of course you are right. Jamie we will join you later hun" she said finally following my drift.

"No hurry, you guys need time. Don't worry about me I am fine" his smile never left him as he exited the room. I was more than grateful he was grown up enough to realise the needs and wants of adults.

Mel didn't waste a moment before she was undoing my belt buckle once more. Being so close to her all evening had driven my body crazy from the heat coming off her body, the way it radiated through me keeping my desires on edge, I had been just one step away all night from kicking the lad out so I could kiss Mel, hold her and make deep passionate love with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**OLD VERSION OF COME BACK – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of these characters.

**WARNING: ** If you don't like reading intimate graphic sex scenes then hit the back button now. It is explicit, graphic and designed for adult eyes only.** **

* * *

**Come Back**

**Chapter Four**

Mel didn't waste a moment before she was undoing my belt buckle once more. Being so close to her all evening had been intoxicating. Her alluring heat radiated so promiscuously into me and had my body desperately struggling with itself to show restraint. I had been just one step away all night from kicking the lad out so I could kiss Mel, to feel her, hold her, be inside her and make deep passionate love with her. My eyes rolled with my groan as the images of Mel I had conjured in my mind threaten to overwhelm me.

As much as I wanted Mel right here and now, my body had basic human needs to be met. I took hold of her wrists stopping her from undoing my jeans, this was torture to my other screaming needs to have Mel but I had no choice. The look she gave from preventing her to continue was yet another torture to endure. Mel was ready for me, needed me, and wanted me desperately. Her eyes burned with the lustful fiery passion consuming her and had not planned on waiting for fulfilment. "Sorry love, nature calls first" I said apologetically and frustrated at the timing.

To my surprise, the corners of her lips turned up with an almost wicked look twinkling in her eye. "Yes I need to clean up as well . . . Care to join me?" she said in her most seductive voice before planting a few of her enticing kisses on my mouth. A long groan of accepting desire rumbled from my throat, expressing how much that appealed to me, I pulled her in closer but Mel had other ideas. She slid off me slowly, her sultry eyes locked on mine as she did, I had missed her minx ways so much, seeing her like this made me smile. Eager to get to our destination, she grabbed a few personal items before we left on our little adventure. With it being so early in the morning we could be almost assured of privacy in the bathing room and hopefully if anyone did happen upon us they would be discreet enough and leave. I didn't want to think about that now; all I really cared about was to have Mel in my arms once again with me loving her with all my heart.

We made our way as stealthily as possible avoiding detection to the bathing room but the anticipation we both felt made it hard not to stop several times engaging in some serious heavy kissing and fondling. When we finally made it there, I went one way and Mel the other momentarily and we swapped places after. I waited for her in the bathing room and didn't waste time as I removed my clothing before I lowered myself into the warm water ready for her. I heard Mel return and listened to her taking her clothes off, it is amazing how sensual this can sound in the dark I could feel the increased blood flow to my manhood which wasn't needed as I was completely ready for Mel's warmth.

Mel slid into the water next to me, her soft skin brushed against mine sending waves of fire through my body, oil on fire, which is how our bodies responded so lovingly to each other. This was one of the ways I always knew Mel was solely, completely and wholly mine and mine alone. Only with Mel have I ever felt this way, how her heart was burned to mine to make the two into one.

My hands moved Mel gently so she was situated between the wall of the pool and myself, I pressed my body into hers slowly pushing her against the wall, my lips brushed seductively against Mel's sending me into spirals of urgency, oil and fire again, her lips felt so full and pulsed against my touch as her sweet breath entered me. I moved my hand down between her thighs to her centre; I gasped my pleasure as my fingers felt the warmth of her nectar telling me how ready she was for me. With my lips I parted hers more, she willingly opened wider as I plunged feverishly and simultaneously my tongue deep inside her mouth capturing her gasps as I entered her warmth below. I could feel the spasms inside her; I held my hand still for a moment allowing her body to revel in the ecstasy she was feeling. Before long her hips moved letting me know she was ready for more. Rhythmically I moved inside her while I pleasured her mouth with my tongue, teasing, seducing hers bringing her close but not passing her climax.

She was ready – I was ready for us to be reunited completely. I opened her thighs a little wider as I pressed my manhood against her centre. I wished I could see her eyes right now but I imagined they would be dreamy and sultry looking with her lips slightly parted with an anticipated longing in them. I wanted Mel to experience this moment as something from heaven, something she could only dream of and with this foremost in my mind I pressed my manhood into the most sensual folds of her warmth. So transcending this felt to me my eyes rolled back giving me the most amazing brief and heavenly out of body experience. Gasps filled the room from both of us revelling in the moment. I could feel the warmth of her folds stretch and wrap around my manhood greeting me so lovingly, my lips locked with hers stifling our moans as I pressed in further. To feel her spasms pulsing on me I had no will left in me that was able to hold back the primal urges to take her wildly and furiously.

Holding her hips firmly I felt her arms wrap around my neck with her fingers resting on my shoulders each side in anticipation. I braced my footing and then with the full strength of my might I thrust myself deep inside Mel. Her back arched beautifully as her head fell revelling in the sensation. The earthiest cry of euphoric pleasure burst from my chest. With rhythmic and forceful thrusts I took Mel with me to another level of existence. We soared passionately, wildly, gasping our pleasures, oil on fire as we rode this climatic wave together. Mel's warmth tightened releasing a new wave of pulsing spasms as I felt the nectar of her love saturate my manhood. She dug her nails in my shoulders and bit me gently on my throat as her body reached her heaven sent euphoric peak, her bite felt like a shot of pure animalistic ecstasy and hit directly into the heart of my groin. "_Oh God_" I cried out as my last forceful thrusts literally slammed deep inside her releasing the fruit of my loins. Mel held on to me tightly as our bodies and minds were free falling into the fabric of space were our souls reside. There we stayed locked in each other's loving embrace with no eagerness to return to our world.

When two people who love each other the way Mel and I do, there is a depth of love that cannot be explained, only felt. The connection of our inner souls brought together as one has a beauty, with a depth so far reaching it has no end, the love of eternal bindings so perfect in its unison it would have the angels weeping in the heavens. I am not a man for gushing ones emotions but inside I feel this for Mel, deeply and passionately.

We remained in each other's embrace for the longest time. I pulled her in closer to me as I felt her tears fall on my shoulders. Without being able to see her face I wasn't sure what type of tears they were but I knew she only needed to hear how much I cared for her.

"I love you Mel, with every ounce of my being I love you so much" I said passionately.

"Jared . . . oh Jared, I love you so much. Don't let go of me" she said through her tears. "Please never let go of me"

I found my answer. For the first time I felt Mel's vulnerability overwhelm her, it broke my heart hearing her like this, it brought tears to my own eyes. If there was some way I could erase what she had been through, what she had endured I would. Her bravery and strength is unmatched by anyone, how anyone could survive mentally being locked in your own mind is beyond imagination. My Mel, my wonderful beautiful Mel, I will never let her down again; I will hold her for eternity gladly, willingly to make her world bearable. This is all that matters to me now and this is my oath to her.

"I promise you Mel, I won't" I said declaring the oath I just made and kissed her tears away. "Never again will we be separated from each other, I love you too damn much for that."


	5. Chapter 5

**OLD VERSION OF COME BACK – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of these characters.

* * *

**Come Back**

**Chapter Five **

I held Mel tight into me, her tears were spent but her hold on me hadn't waned. I could feel her body tense, not wanting to let go. If the truth be told, I was in no better shape than she was. The tormented muscles of my body ached from my emotions struggling to keep it together for Mel's sake. But it was my mind faltering that kept me teetering from being supportive for her to pouring out all that I had pent up from the moment I realised I had lost her.

The feeling of her being with me in my arms, all of Mel not just her body was enough to tip me over. To have her back, to be given a second chance with her was more than I had ever hoped for; I just never believed that it could be a possibility for us. Not even when she returned with Wanda in control of her.

If it wasn't for Jamie, when I realised she had gone, I would have given up... on life. It was him alone that kept me functioning, to protect him. Everything in me had died except the instinct to keep him alive. I wasn't there for him emotionally though, I couldn't, there was nothing left inside of me, I barely had enough thought to look after him I was so crushed.

Mel saw Jamie as her child in many ways; she assumed the role of his mother and father in some ways until I came on the scene. But when it came down to it, he was only her brother. I had wondered many times in my long sleepless nights lost in my thoughts, of what she would have done if we had had a child together. Would her maternal instincts been stronger than her desire to find her cousin, would it have stopped her leaving us?

But there was more to not having a child between us that had me filled with regret. It was when it was too late that I realised that I had been wrong before, I did want a child with Mel. When she was gone I wished I had a son or daughter to cherish, a little piece of her that would continue when she couldn't.

Mel's absence changed me in ways I had never thought possible. I questioned so many of my actions, choices. In the end I had to close myself off from my emotions for Jamie's sake, but in doing so I denied him what he needed most, someone to love and care for him while he dealt with his own grief of Mel gone from his life.

I must have been holding my breath, it felt hard to breathe. Mel sensed it as well; she had lifted her head from my shoulder.

"Jared?" she said with her angelic voice pulling me out of my deep thought.

"How are you feeling?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"A little numb" she said taking a deep breath.

"Sleepy?" I suggested.

"Yes and no. I don't want to waste a moment with you but I do feel drained." Mel sounded tired and the protective side of me wanted to get her back to our quarters quickly.

"I think we should head back to our room so you can get some rest in peace. I will get us some breakfast while you relax." my arms released her as I lifted her frame out of the water onto the side. I joined her as we dried and dressed ourselves before heading back.

As the light of the tunnel grew brighter I saw Jeb standing near the entrance. He was far enough away to not have heard us but I wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Jeb?" Mel spoke first.

He didn't say anything and just wrapped his arms around Mel, holding her like he hadn't seen his niece in years. I saw his jaw tight as he held back his emotions but Mel wasn't, her tears fell as freely as they had before. Jeb cleared his throat.

"Don't be doing anything half cocked and stupid again, do I make myself clear?" he instructed.

Mel smiled hugging him "I promise" she said through her attempt to curb her tears.

"How did you find out?" I asked

"Doc. He told me while we were getting some food." His eyes flicked to me with a knowing nod. I guessed Doc had told him what I did to him regarding Wanda's extraction and where she was now.

"Have you spoken with Ian?" Mel asked worried.

"No, he has pretty much sealed himself up in his room. Can't say I blame him but it is awful good to have you back with us Mel" Jeb didn't conceal his relief over what had transpired.

"I should go and talk with him" Mel said but she was talking to herself.

"You may be the only one he will listen to but I would give him a little more time to adjust. Besides, you look worn out yourself." Jeb put his hand on her chin lifting her eyes to meet his.

"I'm fine" Mel frowned at him.

"I was just taking her back to our quarters before getting her some food" I said setting his mind at ease that I was taking care of her.

"Doc wants to see you Jared, why don't you let me walk my niece back and get her food and you can find out what Doc needs you for." He said without taking his eyes off Mel.

"Mel?" I questioned not sure she would be comfortable being parted.

"Its fine, I am so tired I wouldn't be much company anyway" she half teased.

I pulled her into my arms impulsively reacting to her words. "You are my life; I will always want to be with you. Don't forget that. Ever!" I said firmly.

"I won't I assure you" She said softly as her hand cupped the side of my face.

"Go to Doc, I am fine, just don't be too long." She instructed.

"Guaranteed." I said kissing her on the lips gently. It was so hard to pull away from her but I could tell Jeb wanted time alone with Mel and rightly so being family. However, it didn't make it any easier for me to part ways.

I headed to Doc wondering what he needed me for. If he thought I was going out on a raid any time soon he can think again.

"You wanted to see me?" I said walking in.

"Yes. How is Mel?" he said. The way he looked at me had me worried.

"She is tired and gone back to our room to rest. Why?" I could feel my heart rate pick up with concern on why he looked... guilty.

"I don't mean to alarm you and I clearly have by your expression. But I did something that I should have consulted both you and Mel about first"

"Wanda!" My mind shot to her as I searched the room for her tank.

"No, she is with Ian and perfectly safe. Calm down please." He said nervously.

"Spill it Doc, what have you done" I said spitting my words out.

"When you brought Mel back last night, I took the liberty of doing something that..." he hesitated.

I was close to leaping over the table and have my hands around his neck. My mind was going into overload on what he could have done to her and most of them sickened me as I let my imagination take hold.

"I injected her with a birth control" he said stepping back a step.

It was moments before my mind registered what he had said as the leap frogging effect in my mind slowly calmed.

"You did what?" I said slowly.

"I gave Mel an injection to prevent pregnancy. It will last three months. Normally I would have discussed this first with her, but as you know she has been through hell this past year and I took it upon myself when I realised... when it was obvious you two were more than distracted to take precautions." He paused expressing his concern for her unable to look at me straight in the eye.

"If she fell pregnant now, I doubt her body and mind would cope well. She needs time to recover from her ordeal and I will explain my actions to her as soon as she is more alert. But in the mean time I want you to take extra precautions for the next seven days to be sure she will remain child free."

"But we have..." I said a little alarmed as it hit me on what I had done. I had made love with her unprotected. I just hadn't considered it prior; all I could think of was being with her. This was not my normal behaviour; I was normally so in control and thinking of the risks. _What have I done?_ I chastised myself.

"I know you have, I took a calculated risk that you wouldn't impregnate her this one time but it was also why I had to speak with you immediately, to try and reduce the chances."

I swallowed hard. There was a part of me that did want her to be with child but not after what the Doc just said. I just didn't think. How could I have been so reckless?

"You need to talk with Mel on what you want for your future. If you decide you don't want children there are procedures I can do to ensure that you remain child free. But please don't make this decision lightly; I would rather not take from either of you your ability to produce children."

I looked at him wondering why he would feel that way.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"If you haven't noticed, the souls are not producing human children in any sustainable quantities. They just live their lives and move on without thought of the next generation. They are effectively wiping us out through lack of reproduction. It is up to us to create the next generation albeit small it still helps our survival and a species."

I hadn't thought of it that way before. I was so set prior to Mel, that I would never be a part of bringing a child into this world. Now I realise that very thought could be what wipes out the human race.

"This is the deal I have with all active couples here. I have a limited supply of birth control and most will expire very soon. But what I do have I only use it the females who are willing to consider having children. As for the ones who will not consider them, I offer the procedure of tying their tubes as their method of birth control." He said solemnly.

"Isn't this something you should be discussing with Mel?" I asked as I got the feeling he was asking me what Mel would want.

"I will, but it is also a couple's decision. You have the right to be informed as well." He said as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and in a way it was. It made sense that he would want as many of us as possible to have to save our species.

"So how many do you have on the injection?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Do you see any babies in our community?" he said with a heavy heart.

It hit me hard with this realisation. I nodded with my understanding of his success rate at encouraging our community to keep the human race alive.

"I will talk with Mel, but not yet. She needs time as I do" This was all I could offer him for now. I was as torn as anyone would have been given the same circumstances. This is not a decision I would make alone, it had to be something Mel and I either want or not want.

"Take these" he said turning around grabbing a handful of condoms from a box. "Let me know if you need more."

I walked back to Mel deep in thought. My mind was full and emotional over what Doc and I had just discussed. I reached the entrance way to our room and stopped. My hand rested on the wall as I collected my thoughts. I didn't want Mel to worry about any of this now, she's been through enough. For now I just wanted her to feel safe and loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**OLD VERSION OF COME BACK – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of these characters.

* * *

**Come Back**

**Chapter Six**

Jeb was crouched leaning against the cave wall staring at Mel like she would disappear before his very eyes as she slept. His breath caught as he inhaled through his teeth. The muscles in his jaw tightened and it was then that I knew of the struggle in his mind – it was in mine as well.

Mel is back but it doesn't seem real.

Hours have passed since she became whole again and I have held her, I've felt her lips on mine and I've made love with her and with all this, even holding her as close to me as humanly possible it still feels like a dream. If after sharing all of this with Mel and I can hardly grasp that this is actually real, I can only imagine how difficult it is for Jeb in accepting his niece has been returned to him.

I moved to her side and dropped to my knees as the ache of doubt drove me to touch her. My hand brushed the hair from her face. She stirred slightly and I forced myself to stop so I didn't wake her.

"You okay?" Jeb said in a quiet rough voice.

I shook my head "I am waiting to wake up." I turned and looked at him. His eyes mirrored my heart.

"Don't wake me if I am." he half smiled then looked back at Mel and taking in another laboured breath as if to steady himself.

An overwhelming gratitude for Jeb flooded me. "Thank you." I said as my breathing sped up with memories of Wanda first arrival claimed my mind, of what I did.

Suddenly I felt hollow – detached from myself from the realization of how this would not have been my reality if it weren't for him. I know full well how close I had come to killing her.

"I just walked her here Jared, nothing to get emotional about." He joked looking back at me but I heard the confusion in his tone.

"Not that." My eyes closed as my head fell into my hands with self loathing consuming me inside.

"For protecting her from _me_ when Wanda came here." I could hardly believe I was capable of it but I was then. _What kind of man am I?_

"You were confused, who wouldn't have been?" he consoled me resting his hand on my back.

"You weren't for one, Jamie was another" I stated almost spitting my words out but in disgust for who I am, for what I had become.

"I just gave you time to realise it yourself." Jeb mock punched my shoulder "You and Mel are as bad as each other with your stubborn streak but in the end I knew you would find your way."

"You place too much faith in me Jeb." I said lifting my head.

"I would have shot you if I thought you would have actually killed her" He said more seriously.

"And I would have deserved it." I wish he had, for the pain I inflicted on Mel and Wanda. I stared at my hands hardly recognising them belonging to me.

"Jared" Jeb sighed "I see where you are going with this. Stop torturing yourself; I wouldn't have let it get that far. I promise you."

"I don't think you could have stopped me if ... if," The images parading in my mind of Mel's lifeless body in my hands horrified me.

"Like I said, you were confused. If it came down to it I honestly don't think you could have. As much as you tried to separate the two of them I could see the conflict in you. Jared you wouldn't have ended her life while there was any doubt in your mind. Kyle on the other hand – that was too close." Jeb said expelling the air from his lungs reactively.

"And look at him now – trying to get Jodi back" I felt Kyle's pain.

"Yeah well, Wanda has been good for a great deal many of us. We owe her!"

"I won't rest till we find her another host, one where she won't have another inside her mind with her and one where she can love Ian." I paused for a moment "I owe him that much, as well as Wanda. That is the least I can do for them both for giving me Mel back to me."

"It won't be easy to find one suitable, it will take time."Jeb said thoughtfully.

"I don't care how long it takes; they deserve a chance to be together." My fingers brushed along Mel's arm "I know she will want this for them as well." I said smiling down at my miracle.

"We should plan this out as soon as possible, no need for Ian to suffer any longer than need be." Jeb's tone told me that it would be sooner than later, probably later today. Suits me, so long as Mel is with me by my side that is the only thing I will ever need.

"Which reminds me, what did Doc want?" Jeb's question caught me off guard freezing my fingers on Mel's arm.

Suddenly I felt a warmth blanket me to know it was possible, even as slight as it was that Mel could be carrying my child right now. I yearned for the child I didn't know but Doc's other words came crashing into my conscience. She needs time to heal.

I know he is right but I couldn't shake the need in me for her to be pregnant. But what will Mel want, what if she doesn't want a child with me? This thought, this possibility crushed against my chest. I found it hard to breathe. Why did I feel fear in me? I am not use to my emotions controlling me so profoundly. Only Mel could draw this reaction out of me.

"Jared?" He pulled at my arm forcing me to face him. "What's wrong?" I heard the tension in his voice but I couldn't answer him.

My mind was freefalling into despair that I may never get to hold our child. Mel had never objected to my stance on no children. And she is still so young. I had all but convinced myself that she would be opposed to bringing a child into this world with me and it hurt, it physically hurt to know she was well within her rights to reject the idea.

I had no fight in me to deal with this.

"Damn it man, is there something wrong with Mel? He was frightened now.

"No Jeb, no she is...fine." My voice broke.

"She is not fine, you are falling apart. Don't lie to me, not about her!" He raised his voice.

I looked him straight in the eye "She is well, don't worry. I am just trying . . ." I couldn't find the words in me to express the grief I felt knowing Mel would probably never want a child.

"If you won't tell me I am will get out of Doc myself." So quickly his tone changed out of fear for his niece. He started to get up.

"Babies" I blurted out.

Jeb froze.

"What?" this stunned him. I saw his mind ticking over. "What are you saying, is she pregnant?"

"No, at least I don't think so." The words were heavy as I spoke them.

"I don't understand Jared. What has babies got to do with Mel then?" Jeb placed his hand on my shoulder, if in support or in encouragement for me to open up I don't know but I did need to talk to someone. I know that now.

"Doc was talking to me about having them, he hoped that Mel and I will want children but was talking to me about what he can do if she doesn't want any." I wasn't usually the type to talk about this sort of thing with others but I felt lost.

"What about you, Jared, do you want children?" Jeb asked with all the gentleness in his tone.

"With Mel," I sighed "definitely." I answered honestly.

"But there was a time I was vehemently opposed to the idea. Mel never fought me on this so maybe she didn't want them to begin with. But maybe . . ." I shuddered at what my words back then could do to me now. "Jeb, what if I have influenced her that it was a bad idea and she will hold to that belief? You yourself said how stubborn she is." I felt the muscles on my face twist as the pain in my heart reached out feeling the loss.

"You were so certain you didn't want them." Almost at a whisper Mel spoke and I spun round to see her laying there. Her eyes were soft and glistening as tears threatened to fall.

I pulled her up to me, cradling her hard into my chest. "Mel" my breath hitched "Oh Mel" Her arms wrapped around my neck holding me tight.

I heard Jeb move "Okay, you kids have some talking to do." He cleared his throat as if he was choked up. "Eat Mel" he tapped the food tray with his foot and then left us alone.

I didn't want to let her go but he was right, she needed to eat, but first...

My hands cupped her face as I let the full emotions I was feeling flow through me. The urgency in my kiss poured out along with the hitched groans as I battled to keep myself together.

When she became breathless I pulled her back into my embrace. "I love you so much" I wondered if she heard the ache in my voice of how much I deeply loved her.

"Enough to want to have a child with me?" she asked tentatively.

I took a moment to let the elation sink in. I knew that tone of hers; it was Mel's way of asking for something she wanted. There was no doubt, Mel did want a child. I almost felt dizzy as I saw in my mind her holding our children in her arms, smiling at me. No fear, no sadness. Just pure joy and love in her eyes.

"No Mel, I don't want _a_ child." I felt her stiffen "Lots of children if you don't mind." I quickly added.

"A soccer team?" she teased laughing as tears spilled over the biggest smile I have seen on her face since... since ... I don't know and right now it doesn't matter.

Seeing her like this, so happy at the prospect of being a mother to my children was more than I deserved. We will be a family, a real family.

My hand moved to her abdomen lovingly. I couldn't help the yearning in me for a little Mel to already be inside her. _If only_ I thought staring at my hand wishing it was so.

"As many as you want my love."


	7. Chapter 7

**OLD VERSION OF COME BACK – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of these characters.

**Warning: This chapter contains sex scenes.**

* * *

**Come Back**

**Chapter Seven**

I was hard pressed to control myself and focus on getting Mel to eat. Watching her, my mind drifted to what Doc had said to me earlier, that she needs time. I felt an irrational resentment build up inside me again towards him as his words blackened the joy I should only be feeling now. It was beyond my comprehension how Doc could have done what he did and expect us to wait to bring into this world the most precious thing to Mel and I?

A baby, our baby.

When Mel came into my life, I changed. I felt something that I never thought would happen to me. I fell in love. Her life, her existence and that of her brother, Jamie, became the most important thing to me. I never wanted a child; I had my ready-made family with her and Jamie. I didn't need or want anything else. That was until I thought I had lost Mel to the souls. It was only then that I realised how much I wished we had a child, to have something of her, of us, to keep me going. I loved Jamie, but he was no more than a little brother to me. I wanted and did protect him, but when Mel left so did the life in me. I functioned, I existed for Jamie but it wasn't the same thing.

Previously the thought of bringing a baby into this world seemed almost criminal in my mind, especially one to be raised during time of war with the souls. A battle we have all but lost. How wrong I had been.

Humans are scarce and even fewer are having babies. Extinction is on the horizon of our species. And although that should be reason enough for us to have a child; it was not what drives the passion in me to almost breaking point, on wanting a child with Mel now. There are no words enough to express how much this means to me, but I do know and feel it to my very core, that my life feels incomplete without a child.

Doc had injected Mel with a birth control, but it wouldn't have any affect yet. He had given me a handful of condoms to use to prevent her falling pregnant before his prevention method had time to work. Not that he objected to us becoming parents, he actually supported that completely, but not yet. He felt Mel needed time to recover both physically and mentally from her ordeal first. I didn't see her wanting that any more than I did and she seemed like her old self, well mostly. In my mind, nothing and defiantly not another human should have a say on when we can become parents.

I was done with waiting and with others taking control over our lives, our fate. And that is exactly what I was leaving it up to, fate. If Mel fell pregnant before the birth control Doc injected her with took affect then that was meant to be for us. Besides, she could be carrying our child already which would make the condoms he gave me redundant. The more I thought about this the more convinced I was over what I was going to do, or more to the point not do.

Mel was completely free from the affects of the chloroform he had given her when Wanda had been removed from being in control of her body. I saw no sign of the previous exhaustion that claimed Mel earlier, what I saw was hunger – but not for food. It didn't help that she wasn't interested in eating either and with each bite she forced herself to take I could see she struggled to concentrate on nourishing her body.

_See her_. I thought as my mind wandered yet again. It was still an impossible dream that she was here. My fingers reached out to stroke her cheek. I felt compelled to touch her; to be sure she was truly real. Mel's eyes closed pressing her face against my hand letting out a soft sigh. This was as difficult for her as it was for me.

In the distraction she had stopped eating. My fault as always, but how in god's name was I suppose to not touch her. With everything we have been through, the pain and loss – it was only natural we needed to be close, to reach out and have that connection we had been deprived of for too long.

"Chew Mel" I reminded her gently as I tried to bury the emotions threatening to topple my self control.

"You know you are fussing over me Jared, honestly I am not hungry" she pleaded rubbing her hand over the top of my leg.

I grabbed it knowing full well what was on her mind and where she was heading. I didn't need any help in wanting her already.

The word 'want' lacked any depth to how I was feeling inside. I felt a fire that raged through me from her presence alone and had no doubt it burned hotter than the sun. I had to have her, to be inside her, to feel her warmth wrapped around me as I filled her world with my love. My eyes closed, my teeth clenched together trying to suppress the sensations building in me. I half chuckled at myself knowing I would soon surrender. Every second I felt my self control slip away. My eyes were closed but she was no less in my mind than if I kept them open.

"Not till you have finished" I tried to sound convincing to force her to eat.

I couldn't help the images running through my mind. I was undressing her, pulling her top over her head. My lips would trace down her throat as I laid her down on the bed. Slowly inching my way to her breasts, feeling the softness in my hands as my tongue caressed and teased without mercy.

"I don't believe you" She said seductively pulling me out of my lust filled dream.

My eyes opened to see Mel toss the piece of honey bread back on the tray. So fast were her movements I didn't have time to react. She pushed me back onto the mattress, her slender frame laid on top of me as her lips claimed victory over mine. The taste of her, her scent pierced through my meagre defence. I was no match for her and mused how it wasn't even a competition, there would have to be a rival for it to be so.

The need in me throbbed away to have her, to feel the warmth of her centre was my only thought, my only desire. I watched her face as my hands slipped under her top. I lightly touched her frame, embracing every sensation this gave me as my hands slowly made their way up her body lifting her top up as I did.

Mel's desire and sultry expression, deepened as she pressed far enough away from me so I could move her top past her chest. My hands moved round to her breasts making her gasp as I gently took hold of them – so beautiful and soft. My mind relished the sensations of her breasts in my hands. I brushed and teased over the hardened peaks of them. How this felt to me was explosive and could only imagine what this was doing to her. I looked up and saw her bliss-filled eyes roll back as they closed, lost in passion and ecstasy.

Mel's gasped shallow breaths gave way to the most heaven sounding groan of pleasure as she pressed her pelvis against my hardened love for her. Mel arched her back giving freedom for my tongue and lips to claim the buds of her breasts. Her soft moaned cries quickened from my touch as the throb in my loins escalated euphorically, feeling her body respond to me. I was so close to tearing her clothes off.

I all but ripped her top over her head as she pulled her arms free of it. My hands on her bare skin moved lovingly down her back, my lips never leaving hers. It was intense and sensual, we both gasped for air in the brief seconds afforded us. A primal moan escaped me in relief as my hands pressed down with as much strength as I could muster on her beautiful rear end with my hips slowly thrusting against her pelvis offering some relief to my needs.

I wrapped my arm around her waist rolling her over in one fluid motion. Her hands grabbed my top pulling it up. I reached over my back, tearing the top over my head as Mel's hands moved to my jeans. With precision she had them undone.

I stopped her from going further. I knew I was already hanging precariously from reaching fulfilment and unless I was inside her, it was not how I wanted it to be.

My lips moved down her body kissing hungrily as I undid her jeans. My lips froze when they connected with her skin a ways below her belly button. The deepest love I have ever felt flooded my body and soul as a realization hit me. In this very spot, either our little baby was already inside Mel's angelic body or I hoped we were about to create one. I pressed my lips against her skin once more allowing these powerful feelings to take hold of me as I cradled the thought in my mind.

Moments later, Mel's soft pleasure filled cries met my own as I entered her warmth, the only heaven I will ever need. My body briefly trembled uncontrollably revelling in the unbelievable sensation being at one with her. I took her hands in mine, our fingers interlocking above Mel's head, holding in the passion as we made love – deep, wonderful, soul reaching penetrating love – again and again.

My world, my reason to exist, lay beneath me. Both of us spent. Microscopic beads of sweat glistened on her face and body from a ray of light that broke through the roof opening in our quarters. I didn't think she could ever look more beautiful as she did right now. It was then that I realised we had made love all morning, several times over and yet I still wanted more.

It was some time before I had enough strength to be able to role us over so she lay on top of me, her head resting on my chest, exhausted.

"Your heart is thundering" she whispered.

"It's been working hard" I chuckled.

"Mmm I'll say" she sighed softly.

For a while we just lay there with my arms around her, soaking in the euphoria of our love making.

I heard her try to swallow. I could only imagine her mouth was as dry as my own. I felt a twinge of sadness as it was apparent we needed to move on from this moment. But our bodies needed fluid and as much as I wanted us to live on our love alone, it was an impossibility to do so. I almost lifted Mel, moving her so she laid next to me. She didn't like that at all.

"Noooo, Jared, not yet." She pleaded.

My thumb brushed over her dry cracked lips silencing her.

"I know. But we both need to drink, love." I smiled gently at her.

I reached over her to grab my jeans. Some of the condoms Doc had given me fell out of my pocket landing between us.

Mel picked one up. Her expression mirrored her thoughts. A fleeting second of confusion followed swiftly with disbelief.

"What are you doing with these?" she asked.

"Doc gave them to me" I took it out of her hand. I knew what came next and braced myself for it.

"What the hell do you want with them?" She sat up as her anger took over. But I saw more hurt written across her face than anything.

"I didn't ask for them Mel" I said quickly trying to make it clear I had no intention of using them.

"What?" Her eyes didn't leave my hand which held the condom in my closed palm.

"Doc was just trying to give you time to recover. He feels that it would not be good for you if you..." I hesitated "If you fell pregnant right now. He injected you with a birth control to prevent it even." I scoffed saying the last part.

"He. Did. What?" She said each word clearly as rage took over.

"Mel, don't be angry. He was just doing what he thought was in your best interest." I wasn't sure why I was defending him. I want Mel to be pregnant. Let fate decide.

"Did you know he was going to do this?" she was back to being confused and hurt.

"No" I tried to keep my voice calm for her.

"Why, why would he do that?" Mel's voice was no more than a whisper. Her hand moved covering the lower part of her abdomen as if protecting herself or maybe a child she carried. I thought, no I hoped.

"He said your body needed time to recover." I placed my hand over hers pulling her into my embrace. I kissed her forehead.

Moments ticked by. Her body was rigid as she thought over what this could mean. Without warning she broke free of my hold and stood pulling her clothing on.

"What are you doing?" I said stunned at the fierceness of her actions.

"I haven't decided yet. I'm either going to punch that son of a bitch or kill him" she spat at me.

I didn't hesitate yanking my own clothes on. I knew I didn't have a hope in hell of stopping her once she had set her mind on something. An ache in my heart reminded me that she hadn't changed; Mel will always do what was driving her passion at that moment. I had to wonder, would she leave me again?

Mel was half way up the first tunnel before I caught up to her. Instinctively I grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Not without me!" I growled in anger.

"Keep up then." She shook me off as her rage kept her focused.

I couldn't deny the hurt I felt stabbing into me from her words. As I followed Mel I questioned myself a lot. At what point did I ever think she would change? But it was this same fury that had kept her alive when Wanda took over her body. Though with that same reasoning, it would have never happened to begin with if she hadn't been so hell bent of finding her cousin Sharon.

Just before we got to the entry way to Doc's place, I let my anger out.

"Mel stop!" I said through my teeth as I grabbed her once more and spun her around to face me. This time I held her with both hands firmly.

"What?" She said not losing any of her drive to let loose on Doc.

"Just stop and think for a moment" exasperation filled me. "Or are you always going to run off without thinking?"

"Don't you care what he did to me?" she asked in disbelief on what I was doing.

If she only knew how much I did care, but hitting Doc wasn't going to change anything.

"Yes Mel, I care!" I said annoyed "But what do you hope to accomplish by hitting him?" I almost shook her. "Don't you see Mel?" I nearly choked on my air as I spelled it out to her. "You will get yourself killed and the rest of us if you don't learn to control your impulses." My eyes stung and my chest felt like it was going to burst from what I was feeling.

"Let go, you're hurting me!" she cried out.

I released her, feeling no remorse. But my head hung down as my emotions caught up to my heart breaking.

"And you, behaving like this, do you not realise how it hurts me Mel?" I whispered. Barely lifting my head I looked at her hiding none of my pain. "I won't lose you again. I won't survive it Mel."

"What are you talking about?" she placed her hand on the side of my face. "I am not going anywhere without you" she said anxiously.

Finally I was getting through to her.

"This time" I took a deep breath to steady myself. "But you are so impulsive, so bloody minded Mel. Do I have no influence over you at all?" I took her face in my hands as I expressed my fear. "How am I supposed to stop you from making decisions that could end us both? With your death and mine from heartbreak in losing you again."

"I'm only going to tear shreds off Doc; I'm not leaving you Jared. There is a difference. I will never leave you again. I can't." Her own voice broke as she pulled me into her arms. "I won't do that to you again, no, to us" she corrected herself.

I wanted to believe her but it is her nature to be like this. Mel is a risk taker when it came to reaching her goals.

Whatever fury was left in her as we entered Doc's place, vanished the moment she saw him listening to Jodie's heart. There was no movement, no sign of life. Kyle had his face next to hers. His whispered pleas for her to come back to him were barely audible through his restrained sobs.

Doc looked up and saw Mel. He guessed on why she was here.

"Not now Mel." He said tiredly, he refocused on Jodie.

Kyle looked up. The pain on his tear streaked face said everything.

Mel stepped back inhaling sharply. "No" she said softly. Her body turned into mine as I cocooned her in my embrace.

"She's gone. Jodie isn't there." Kyle's sobbed words hit Mel hard.

Mel became rigid in my hold. She was holding her breath. Instinctively, protectively, I scooped her in my arms. She buried herself into my chest, her hand clenched tight around my shirt. I finally understood what Doc meant. She does need time. To see this was too soon for her. The old Mel would not have reacted this way.

Bit by bit, my mind pieced together what should have been obvious to me from the start. Her rant earlier, Mel's old self was only fleeting. I had overlooked and dismissed any suggestion that anything could be wrong. And it should be wrong, even the strongest of minds would have been affected from what she has endured.

Of course it will take time to recover from the battle she had to go through to keep herself alive in her mind. Even with Wanda becoming her friend, it would have been torture to see, hear and feel everything but not be able to express her own feelings. I flinched as my thoughts flicked to what I had done to her when she first arrived, that pain and suffering I put her through in my anger. I will never be able to make that up to her.

I wanted to shield Mel from seeing anymore of what was happening here. But I was also giving Kyle space to grieve and began slowly backing out of the room.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" I said quietly to him in sympathy. What he was going through, the unimaginable heartache, it was only right he should be able to do so in private.

"She's gone" he cried again softly kissing Jodie's forehead as he stroked her hair.

The room that had given me so much joy and happiness a short time ago in giving Mel back to me, now seemed cold and empty. It felt like death.


	8. Chapter 8

**OLD VERSION OF COME BACK – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of these characters.

* * *

**Come Back**

**Chapter Eight**

Mel hadn't said a word as I carried her back to our quarters. Her reaction to seeing Kyle with Jodi was not what I expected, but maybe should have. Doc warned me she needed time, but I just couldn't see Mel being any different to how she used to be. It was distressing to witness Kyle like that for sure, but for her to fall apart the way she did, was not like her at all. I couldn't push aside the anxiety in me; I have no idea how to deal with this.

My lips kissed her hair. She inhaled sharply at the same time her body jolted slightly in my arms. I had startled her.

"Mel. Are you alright?" Stupid question I chastised myself, of course she wasn't okay.

"Yes" she lied. There was hardly any volume as she spoke. It was her way of putting on a front, no doubt for my benefit.

"You're not. What happened back there?" I asked her as gently as I could.

"I'm sorry Jared" she apologized.

Why would she apologize?

"I'm not after an apology Mel, I just want to understand." I wondered if she could hear the underlying fear in my voice.

"It was nothing, honest. I just felt . . ." she hesitated looking for words to describe her reactions. "I guess I felt overwhelmed."

"That was more than being overwhelmed" I said stopping at the entrance to the sleeping quarter's tunnel. There was enough light for me to see her face. "Look at me please Mel" I asked. I had to see her eyes to judge how much she was trying to hide from me.

Mel lifted her head as I requested. She looked tired, drained.

"I think this is what Doc was trying to warn me about Mel. You do need time." I didn't want to upset her but she must know I can't ignore what just happened.

"No Jared, No!" She grabbed my shirt again but this time she tried to in anger. "It was nothing! Don't make it into something it isn't. Please?" Mel's pleas only confirmed what I thought before.

The way she tried to deny over what happened to her, didn't match what was written across her face. She would be able to fool most people into believing she was fine but not me. Not this time anyway, this time I had my own eyes open to her reactions.

"I promise you Mel, we will have a child together. But it is clear to me that you do need time." I said softly kissing her forehead.

"Stop that! Stop making decisions for me Jared." She tried to free herself from my hold.

"I am only trying to protect you" I regretted saying that out loud. The last thing she would want to hear right now was that. But I was struggling inside on how to help her, what to say to her.

I've never been good at expressing my emotions well but to help another in this area, especially when I love her so damn much, put her a world distance out of my league. I needed help and the only person qualified to help me is Doc.

"If I wanted your protection I would have asked for it" she said breathless, still trying to get out of my hold on her. But the anger was clear enough in her tone.

"That's the problem Mel, you wouldn't" I pulled her even tighter into my chest not willing to let her go just yet.

"What's wrong?" Jamie's voice froze Mel. His timing couldn't have been better. Nothing in this world distracted her more than Jamie's welfare. He came closer and I saw the concern on his face. "Are you hurt?" he asked her.

"No, no Jamie. I am fine" She looked at me sternly. "Please put me down Jared."

"Jared, tell me the truth!" Jamie's eyes left Mel's, flicking to mine annoyed.

"Enough!" she almost yelled. I set her on her feet. "I said I was fine." But Jamie didn't look at her; he waited for me to answer.

"There is nothing to worry about Jamie; she just needs a bit of time." I answered as honestly as I could. This lad could see right through me as easily as he did his sister.

"For what?" He questioned and was true to form.

"Argh!" she yelled exasperated. "Fine. I'll leave you two to catch up shall I?" She turned but I grabbed her arm stopping her from going anywhere.

"Not without me. Or have you forgotten that already?" I said firmly.

"I don't need to be babied Jared." Her eyes were fierce.

"Cut it out Mel!" I was letting my anger get the better of me but knew it stemmed from my fear.

"Cut what out and let go!"

"What has got into the two of you?" Jamie was annoyed with us both. I couldn't blame him.

Mel and I had reached a standoff. She would never want to show any weakness, especially in front of Jamie and I had no hope of getting her to back down. The only avenue open to me now was to try another tactic, as this was going nowhere fast.

"Jamie, you were looking for us?" I asked but kept my eyes firmly on Mel.

"Not until you tell me what is going on." He retorted.

"Simple, your sister is being difficult where her health is concerned." I jumped in before Mel could dismiss that anything was wrong.

"THERE. IS. NOTHING. WRONG. WITH. ME!" She shrilled in disbelief.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked me, ignoring her still.

"Nothing to be alarmed about." I began to say.

"Exactly and now you have him worried over nothing!" she stomped on my foot hard in anger.

The pain was sharp but nothing I couldn't handle. I had felt worse. I was even almost pleased she did that, it was definitely something the old Mel would have done. Maybe it wouldn't take her long to recover from the trauma of her ordeal. But she wasn't fooling me. I saw her back there at Doc's place where she fell apart. This was just a fleeting moment in reaction or maybe closer to the point, in protecting Jamie from seeing how fragile she had become.

"But," I continued defiantly. "Doc thinks it is in her best interest to not jump into anything _new_ just yet. She needs time to get over what she has been through." I explained without revealing the details.

"That makes sense. So why are you being so stubborn Mel?" the innocence of his tone disarmed her wrath, leaving her with frustration.

"I give up, it's not as if you listen anyway" she said sarcastically. I let go of her and she stood there, arms crossed biding her time no doubt.

"So why were you looking for us Jamie?" I reminded him of my earlier question.

"Oh. Yeah. Jeb has called a meeting to discuss what to do about Wanda. He wants to discuss it in the games room before dinner." Jamie said smiling.

"Ian." Mel said worriedly. "I have to go see him."

"You need to eat and drink first." I reminded her. But I wasn't sure if seeing him was in her best interest.

"Fine, go get me some and I will meet you there." She directed me.

So this is how it was going to be - My punishment for caring. I mused in my mind.

"Fine" I didn't argue with her which clearly threw her a little. She expected me to fight her over this. But I had something else in mind.

"Jamie, would you mind taking your sister to see Ian please. I will join you all soon with food for Ian as well." I couldn't help the smirk on my face when I saw it register in her mind that I was simply passing on her care to Jamie. My real purpose was so I could speak with Doc and get some help on what to do.

"Sure thing." He smiled "Coming Mel?" Jamie asked innocently.

Quickly, I did an about face and headed to the kitchen leaving her no opening to argue. My intent though was to grab some food for the Doc and Kyle before grilling Doc on how to deal with Mel.

I entered the room expecting to see Kyle as devastated as before, leaning over Jodi's unresponsive body. But he had his back to me doing something where the unused cryotanks were. I realised then that Jodi was now laying face down and Doc was working on the back of her neck.

"What's going on?" I asked shocked. I probably sounded insensitive.

"The only thing we can now." Doc sounded defeated but didn't stop what he was doing from my intrusion.

"And what exactly is that?" I pressed.

"He had to put Sunny back into her" Kyle answered solemnly. He turned and faced me.

As my mind processed what he just said, I was also taking in the look on Kyle's face. He was hurting. Who wouldn't have though, if put in the same situation.

"Kyle understood why, it was his choice to make and his alone." Doc still didn't look at me as he explained what he had done. "I have no way of feeding her and without Sunny. . ., Well, I wasn't able to keep Jodi's body going much longer. She would have died." The compassion and admaration he felt for Kyle at that moment was clear. It would have been a difficult decision for anyone to make.

"Doc. You don't need me now so I'm going. I don't want to be here when she wakes up." Kyle didn't wait for Doc to answer as he headed in my direction to leave.

"I brought you some food Kyle." I said hesitantly.

He just shook his head without looking and kept walking.

"Help me roll her over Jared please." I put the trays down on his desk and turned Jodi's body over. Well I guess it was Sunny's again now.

"You did the right thing Doc." I knew it couldn't have been easy for him to discuss this with Kyle.

"I know, but she will always be a reminder to him of what he has lost. How is that helping him?" His tone told me it was a rhetorical question.

"How long before she wakes up?" I asked tentatively.

"Soon, it was a quick process and I didn't need to knock her out first." He sounded so tired. I knew my questions about Mel had to wait.

"Eat, I brought you some food." I went and got the tray for him.

"Thanks Jared." He began eating the cornbread. "So what really brought you here?"

"It can wait." I offered.

"Lay it on me Jared, there is never going to be a good time. Besides, I know it is about Mel."

I guess that would have been obvious to anyone.

"You told her what I did to her I gather?" he pressed.

"Yes."

"She's angry no doubt." He answered his own question.

"That is not what brought me here Doc." I picked up a couple of bottles of water he had sitting on the shelf. He always had water in his room. I tossed a bottle to Doc which he caught with ease.

"What is it then?" he said opening his bottle. He nearly downed half of it before stopping.

As I drank my own, I thought about how I was going to explain Mel to him. And should I confess what I have done with Mel?

"Mel. She seems like her normal self most of the time. But earlier when we came here, she fell apart Doc. Seeing Kyle and Jodi. I mean Sunny." I corrected myself.

Suddenly everything just came pouring out of me.

"Look, she doesn't normally behave that way. And I guess from time to time I have seen her be vulnerable since I got her back. But I haven't exactly been the pillar of strength either. I didn't think she had a problem until before, but now she is denying that she had any problem at all when clearly she did. I haven't used the condoms you gave me and now I am worried what I have done. She wants a child and is angry with you. But I see now you were right in saying she needs time. I don't know what or how to deal with these kinds of emotions in her and I am petrified I will make it worse for her."

I stopped as suddenly as I had started and wondered if I made any kind of sense to him.

I stared at Doc hoping some of it got through to him.

"What's done is done. Just be more careful in the next week." He took another swig of his water. "As for her mental health." He paused again drinking some more. "Keep a close eye on her. Don't leave her alone." He looked at me. "Where is she now?"

"Mel is with Jamie. They have gone to see Ian. She wanted to see him before the meeting tonight to discuss Wanda." I explained.

"Good. I have been worried about the amount of time he has spent alone." A slight smile of relief was his only expression. "The sooner we get Wanda back the better I think."

"Agreed. And Mel?" I asked.

"It was never going to be easy with her. Jeb has told me about his niece many times. She certainly has the family stubborn streak in her." He frowned.

"Understatement" He was in for some fun times with her in the future. I let out a quiet chuckle.

"Look, the only thing you can do is be there for her when situations cause her distress. I imagine she won't let you be _supportive_ at any other time anyway." I was amazed at how easily he was able to sum her up.

"Nothing else?" It didn't seem enough to me.

"No. Besides, her personality wouldn't allow more. Just listen and be there for her when she needs it." He offered.

Sunny started stirring.

"What are you going to say to her?" It didn't seem fair that Kyle didn't get his girlfriend back and as Doc said, Sunny will always be a reminder of that.

"I don't know. But I will try and keep her here for a while. Give Kyle some space to adjust." He got up and checked her pupil reactions and heart rate.

She seemed like a nice soul. Like Wanda. Maybe it will make things easier for Kyle that she was.

"Hey there Sunny" Doc said gently. She must have come round.

"What" she said groggily. "Where?" Sunny was disorientated.

"You're safe and back in the same host as before." He explained to her gently.

"Kyle. Is he?" she could barely keep her eyes open.

"He's not here Sunny. I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything but her bottom lip quivered. It wasn't long before tears fell down the sides of her face.

"Shss. He just needs time." It seemed to be the only cure of the day. Time.

"He hates me doesn't he." She cried softly.

"No Sunny." Doc's said in a soothing voice. "But he is upset."

"What are you going to do to me?" Fear crept into her consciousness.

"Nothing, but you will have to stay here if you are going to stay in this host."

"I want to be with Kyle." As Mel's feelings had transferred over to Wanda, so had the emotions of Jodi's moved onto Sunny's. She loved him, without question.

"He will be here Sunny but I can't say he will be with you." Doc kept his voice clam and gentle. This was tough to watch.

I reached out and took her hand. "You are safe Sunny. No harm will come to you here. I promise" What possessed me to do that I don't know, but I couldn't see this girl so upset, soul or no soul.

She curled herself up into a ball on her side. "I love him" she cried softly.

Kyle surprised me when I caught sight of him in my peripheral vision. He simply walked over and lifted Sunny up, cradling her in his arms. She buried herself into his chest, not daring to look up.

"What are you doing?" Doc questioned. I was too shocked to say anything.

"Looking after her." He replied. "It's my fault she is stuck here now and I will take responsibility for her." His words were not filled with love for Sunny, but he did care enough over what happened to her.

He carried her out of the room. I didn't fear for her safety as I had done in the past for Wanda with him around.

For the first time since I met Kyle, I actually felt respect for him. Not many men would do that. I know I didn't behave so admirably when Wanda arrived. He puts me to shame and that is saying something.

"I have to get back to Mel." I said standing up. Seeing this I knew it would help her somehow.

I went passed the kitchen grabbing a few trays full of food, enough for four of us. I also grabbed water and stuffed them under my arm as I quickly made my way back to Ian's quarters.

"Open up Jamie" I said standing behind the red door.

Within moments he was standing there and then took a tray helping me with the food.

I saw Ian immediately. His face was blank and had the cryotank wrapped securely around his arms in front of him.

"Hey" I said quietly.

I placed the tray to the side of Mel. "How's it going?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"He hasn't said much yet." She looked worried. "Maybe I am making things worse being here." Mel looked at me. Her eyes were red rimmed, she looked tormented.

"Maybe. And maybe for you as well?" I stroked her cheek sympathetically.

"Please don't start that again." she said barely at a whisper. "I am worried about him."

"I know." Without thinking I passed her some water. The way she downed the bottle I felt bad I had taken so long getting back to her.

"I just came back from seeing Doc Mel. He had to put Sunny back into Jodi's body." I hoped it would ease some of her hurt from earlier.

"He did? How did Kyle take it?" she asked a little stunned at my news.

"It was his idea apparently." Hearing this lifted some of the pain away from her eyes.

"Where is she now?"

"Would you believe with Kyle?" I couldn't help the amazement in my voice. "He said she was his responsibility and would look after her."

"That is incredible. It must be killing him though?" Mel kept her voice down for Ian's sake.

"Is he okay?" He asked and speaking for the first time since I arrived.

"Yeah. I think he is. He seemed quite attentive to Sunny." I tried to reassure him.

"Typical O'Shea luck with the women." He half said sarcastically, half with the pain he was feeling.

"You know I will stop and nothing to find Wanda another host Ian. You will be with her again." I tried to soothe his pain.

"It's not that. It was that she didn't want to stay." He explained.

"Not because she didn't love you Ian. God, if only you knew how much she loves you." Mel was almost in tears again.

"Not enough."

"Don't you understand? She couldn't love you the way she wanted to with me in her head. I could never let go of Jared. I stopped her from loving you." Mel sounded like she was confessing a sin.

"But she wanted to die Mel. She would rather die than be with me." He choked on his words.

"Would you want to take over another person's body and have their thoughts hammering away at you over the . . ." That did it, her tears fell freely and I pulled her into my arms.

"It was as much of a torture to her as it was to me Ian. She truly felt ashamed of what her race have done to us. In her opinion, to take over another hosts body was criminal. She didn't want to feel the hatred I laced into her when she took over my body."

"But death?" Ian's biggest struggle was because Wanda wanted to die. "I would rather know she wanted to live, even if it meant she was on another planet."

"She didn't want to have another life without you Ian. She loves you!" Mel placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please grasp that."

"We will have to be sure we find a host that doesn't have the original owner still there in the back ground." I said to encourage to move forward, to get past this point where Wanda wants to die. "Besides, once we put her into another host body, she won't have anything to argue about."

"That's right" Jamie piped up. "She'll be annoyed at first but I reckon she will be happy after she realises she is back with you Ian."

"The kid is right. She will get over it." I said agreeing with Jamie.

"You can pick out any girl you want Ian." Jamie said enthusiastically.

"No, I am not going anywhere. You pick. I don't care what she looks like." The aggression in his tone surprised us all.

"You don't want to pick out the girl?" I questioned. It didn't seem normal that he didn't care what she will look like.

"No, it was never about what she looked like. I love her, not the host she is in." He gestured his hand towards Mel.

That certainly shut us all up. It never occurred to me that this was the case. I knew he loved Wanda but how could he separate the look of the body from the creature inside. It didn't seem possible and yet Ian apparently had.

"Can I pick?" Jamie piped up. He obviously didn't quite grasp the depth of how much appearance can mean to a partner.

"I don't know . . . It isn't as easy as it sounds Jamie." I said trying to not make this situation any more difficult for anyone than it already was.

"Let him pick. He was very close to Wanda." Ian made it even clearer he placed no value on Wanda's host appearance.

"I won't let you down Ian." Jamie had a huge grin over his face hearing Ian say this.

"Mel?" she hadn't said anything about this yet.

"If that is what Ian wants, then I have no objection." She supported this idea and honestly I didn't see the need in trying to convince any of them otherwise.

He looked a bit better compared to when I first walked in, but Ian still looked drained.

"Ian, you have to eat." I said pushing the tray so it was in easy reach of him.

"Yes, you can't look half dead when we bring Wanda back. You'll make her angry." Mel interjected.

Ian sighed deeply but reached for the closest piece of food on the tray and began to eat.

Wanda was a step closer to coming back to us. It felt good.


	9. Chapter 9

**OLD VERSION OF COME BACK – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of these characters.

* * *

**Come Back**

**Chapter Nine**

Mel reached out and placed her hand lovingly on Ian's face. For a moment, however brief, I saw the connection between them. Their eyes held each other, the unspoken words said in one touch. It was merely seconds, fleeting, and yet it felt like the milliseconds were hours as it clawed into my consciousness. My breath locked down inside my lungs. Did my heart stop, did it pause to witness?

In that moment it felt like time froze between Mel and Ian. I could see every slow moving dust particle endlessly floating in the space between them, around them. The flickering sparkle caught by the sun's rays, hazed and memorizing, stealing a fragment of time for their bond to be remembered.

Only the deepest ache of a man's heart can be written with such torment across his face. Ian's eye's slowly closed and time resumed. He wrapped his arms around Wanda's cryotank pulling it into his chest as if she could feel his embrace. Mel's hand moved down to connect with her alien friend but froze the moment Ian moved himself so it was out of her reach.

"No." He said quietly without anger.

"Of course" Mel said gently pulling her hand back slowly. "I'm sorry."

Her apology was more than for the moment just passed. The sincerity of how much she meant this bored deep into my soul. I could not help the seeds of jealousy sprouting to life, with my body screaming at me to disrupt the connection between them. It seemed she was apologizing for being her here instead of Wanda. Did she feel regret? Did she believe that Wanda deserved to be here with Ian more than she deserved to be here with me? My mind leapt from one conclusion to another till it paused on one that sent me reeling. Had Mel developed feelings for Ian?

The demons of doubt clouded my thoughts. Betrayal glimmered in my heart as compassion for Ian's plight wavered. Mel is mine but have I lost some part of her in the trade off with Wanda taken out of her?

I am fully aware how easy it is to fall in love with my beautiful Mel. Wanda had loved her enough to sacrifice herself in order to give Mel back her life, with me. The unseen bonds forged in war when one sacrifices themself, to give their life up so unreservedly is a rare occurrence and ultimately unites them at a depth that is unworthy of words spoken. It is felt spiritually. How far did their bond go?

Wanda's love for me came from Mel and in truth I loved Wanda but for the gift she gave me in bringing Mel back and eventually making the woman I love whole once more.

The one thing she wanted from me in return at the end was a lie and I gave it to her. I asked Wanda to stay with me, that I couldn't see my life without her. I had kissed her with a passion that was for her alone, no thought of Mel. But now I had to wonder, had I lied to her or was I lying to myself in saying it was? Is there a connection between us, a respect and gratitude that had grown to more than I first understood? There was a part of me that didn't ever want to think of Wanda as being gone so maybe my answer was there.

I shook my head trying to free myself of notions that did not belong in my heart. My love for Mel could never be surpassed; she was truly the only woman I could ever love so deeply and she was the only one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It made no sense of the confused emotions flickering in my mind for Wanda. It was not love in the sense of how I feel for Mel. But I do feel a connection. Is this the same thing of what I just witnessed between Ian and Mel? Will the four of us be bound together? Yes was the only reply I knew to be true.

The jealousy I felt had diminished as fast as it had risen. I could not feel hostility towards Ian when it is clear he loves Wanda. The hint of a smile twitched at my lips. It was still incredible to me to believe that a human could fall in-love with an alien, a soul. But Wanda has reached deep into our souls, our humanity and compassion. She had shown us up for the monsters we are and then, when hate should have been enough to forfeit our existence, she gave us a lesson in humility, in how to love enough to forgive.

When Ian looked into Mel's eyes, I could now understand the bond. It would be impossible to not think of Wanda when just then, I saw her there myself. Pity swelled in me for the man who had lost his alien soul.

"Is there anything we can do to help you now, Ian?" I asked knowing the time would be close for us to leave and attend the meeting to discuss Wanda, in what we could do for her. This would be hard on him. If there was anything I could do to ease his pain I would do it.

"What left is there to talk about?" He said numbly.

"I have a question" Jamie's presence startled me.

In the moments I had been analysing and questioning not only my feelings but those of Mel and Ian's, I had forgotten he was even in the room. Had he noticed what I had? His expression didn't suggest he had. I wondered what he felt for Wanda.

"What is it Jamie?" Mel asked curiously. She spoke softly, keeping her tone almost hushed as you do when in grief.

"What are we looking for? I mean I know what I think Wanda would look like. She would have to have the face of an angel" He said with reverence. Jamie's wasn't actually looking at us when he spoke; he was deep in thought, presumably visualising the perfect host body for Wanda. How high were his expectations? How high would ours be?

"Young." Mel frowned "It will have to be someone who is young enough, but not a child, so we can give Wanda a life span as long as possible."

"How young?" I wasn't sure what Mel defined as young enough. Did mean a child as in someone under 18 or someone older?

"Probably around 16 or 17" she said enlightening me with her estimation.

I saw issues with the age she suggested straight away. Wanda and Ian had an attraction that I was sure they would want to act upon sooner rather than later.

"You don't think that would be too young for Ian?" I questioned.

"No. I agree with Mel. I want Wanda to have as long as possible. Unless something changes, I think this will be her last life." Ian's devotion to Wanda was admirable but I could not condone him being intimate with someone so young and I was surprised he thought it to be acceptable.

"But Ian, what about your attraction towards her, she should be of consenting age don't you think?" I was trying to put my concern as tactfully as possible, especially with Jamie in the room.

He glared at me angrily. "My love for her has no place in deciding what is best for Wanda. She deserves to have as long a life as possible and I know how to keep my hands to myself." His anger dispersed as he sighed heavily "Besides, she may not want anything to do with me."

I shouldn't have doubted Ian's integrity. The way he spoke about her, I should have guessed he would have put her needs way above his physical ones without hesitation.

"Of course she will, Ian. She loves you!" Jamie said as a matter of fact.

"I still think mid to late teens. She will need time to adjust anyway, especially if we place her in a resistant host body." Mel looked worried.

Ian looked even more so hearing Mel say this very real risk out loud. She continued with her train of thoughts over this issue.

"Wanda didn't want to be a parasite again. That is why she wanted to leave the way she tried. To end her life so she would never again have to feel the pain it caused her or that of the host body whose mind was still active like I was. If you could only know how much this tormented her, how she almost despised herself for the creature she is. We will have to be so careful. Wanda will reject the body if she has to go through that again and I don't think she will give us the opportunity to try this again if we fail." Mel explained sombrely.

"Should we send her to another planet?" Jamie asked. I noticed he curled into himself slightly, as if he braced himself. I realised then how much he didn't want to hear that this could be a possibility, that Wanda could be gone forever.

"No!" Mel snapped at him. "Sorry, Jamie." Horror struck, she took her brothers hand regretting her outburst. "No we can't send Wanda anywhere. Her biggest wish and what gave her strength to do what she did was to know she would stay here on earth, close to the ones she loved so much." A hint of a smile almost reached her eyes as they softened. "She wanted to end her life here so she could be close to you, Ian." Mel said lovingly.

Ian's breath hitched catching the tears brimming in his eyes. It was exactly what he needed to hear. He had to know that she loved him.

"How are we going to know if there is anyone left inside?" Jamie asked anxiously.

"I don't know. But we have to sure, she didn't want to go through this again. We will have to be certain somehow. There can be no doubt that the soul we remove is not coexisting." Mel continued.

"How do you propose we do that?" I asked. I had no idea if this was achievable.

"Do you _not_ remember what expressions were on Wanda's face when she was talking to Mel?" Ian asked incredulously.

He was right and I do remember the difference on her face. Wanda had a withdrawn look when she talked to Mel. "Yes I do, of course." I said confidently now.

"That is what you will look for." He said satisfied I understood.

"Ian, come with us." I asked again. How he could not want to be in the process of choosing Wanda's body baffled me.

"I told you, I don't care what she looks like." Irritation crept in his tone at my persistence. "And I am not leaving Wanda. I can't very well walk around the souls carrying her like this can I?" he added sarcastically.

Jamie reached for the tank, clearly only to touch it. Ian possessively pulled it out of his reach as he had done with Mel before.

"She is safe Ian. No one will hurt her." Jamie stated confused over Ian's reluctance.

"I will not risk her life, however small the threat is. I will not leave her here unprotected." That was the end to this discussion as Ian declared himself Wanda's bodyguard. I couldn't blame him really, I would do the same thing I'm sure if put in the same position.

I glanced at my watch; we had been here longer than I thought. It was time for us to gather with everyone else in the games room. I put my hand out to help Mel stand up.

"It is time." I said. She placed her hand in mine for the first time since I had seen the connection between her and Ian. My hand closed around hers, claiming my hold over her. I gently pulled her up into my embrace, allowing myself to feel the ownership I needed. There was no hesitation from Mel – she sunk into my hold, pressing her face against my chest. It was as if nothing had happened. I lifted her face to meet mine – I needed to see the love in her eyes. Petty as it was, I had to have the reassurance. There was no denying how much Mel needed time to recover and truth be told, I needed it as well.

Jamie had opened the door to their room. "Ian?"

I looked down and saw he hadn't moved. "Aren't you coming?"

He simply shook his head. There was nothing more to say, his mind was set.

What concerned me more now and I had to wonder how much of this was on Mel's mind, was this would be the first time that the community had seen her since the removal of Wanda. My arm tightened around her waist protectively. I knew she would be welcomed, there would be no doubt of that, but would it be overwhelming for her. Maybe this is too soon for her?

We hadn't got far from Ian's room when I stopped. I turned her around to face me. The light was almost gone but I could just make out the outline of her face.

"Jamie, we will meet you in a moment." I called out so he would give Mel and me some time alone.

"Mel, you know that everyone will want to hear about how you survived with Wanda being inside you. Are you ready for that?" I whispered.

She took a deep breath. It was a moment before she answered.

"No." I heard her swallow. "But I have to be there to make sure Wanda is taken care of. I owe her that."

"I will look after Wanda; you don't have to worry about that. It is you that I am worried about." I said firmly. Nothing was more important to me than Mel. She had to know that.

"I'm fine." Mel's response was fierce. Any hint of weakness I knew angered her.

"You are not fine Mel. There is no shame in needing time. Hell, I need time and I don't have the trauma of dealing with an alien taking over my body." I retorted.

"Why do _you_ need time?" I could tell she thought I made that up to make her feel better.

"Because, Love, I thought I lost you and I don't think I will ever be able to recover from what that did to me." She went to say something but I put my fingers on her lips preventing her. "If that wasn't enough for me to deal with, I now have the regret over what I did to you when Wanda brought you back. I will never forgive myself for hurting you or Wanda for that matter. But, Love, now I have you back I am half out of mind afraid." She tried again to speak, this time I had my lips brushing up against hers and whispered "I won't survive if I lost you again Mel. I feel like there is this thing following us, ready to take you away from me. It's unbearable." I caught myself on the confession as I fought back the tears. I was a mess and if I had trouble coping then I knew she would not be fairing much better, no matter how much she denied it.

"Stop! Stop this Jared." She begged. "I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I am for what I did to you." She cried.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, Mel. I just wanted you to know that you are not alone in dealing with what happened. You don't have to go through this putting up walls to seem like you are coping, that you are brave, when I know inside you must be as tormented as I am, if not more." I tried to soothe the anger in her explaining what I thought she was trying to hide from me.

"I won't give into this, I won't." She said defiantly. "I _am_ fine, I won't break."

It was pointless trying to argue with her. The best I could do was to keep her close, which I wanted anyway, but I would watch for any signs of her _breaking_ as she called it.

We reached the games room. As soon as Mel and I entered the room hushed. I felt her hand tremble in mine as the eyes of the community stared at her. I scanned the faces as they stared at her. There were some people missing. Ian of course was not there, nor was Kyle and Sunny. Trudy was not there either and it took me a moment to remember she would be with the new comer, the healer we captured recently.

"Ready?" I leaned down and whispered in Mel's ear.

"Yes." She lied.


	10. Chapter 10

**OLD VERSION OF COME BACK – PLEASE READ CHAPTER ONE NOTES FOR THE EXPLANATION ON WHY.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns these characters.

* * *

**Come Back**

**Chapter Ten**

Mel and I stood at the entryway into the games room. Routinely, I scanned the room assessing the general vibe of those gathered. Moments passed before we were noticed, then – like animals becoming aware of a predator – the hum of their chatter abruptly stopped. All eyes were on Mel.

Some expressions were exactly what I thought Mel would receive – warm and welcoming, though not one of them broke ranks to approach her. I could see a few that were confused and possibly anxious. Maybe one or two more showed signs of indifference but then my eyes fell on Maggie and Sharon. If I had any uncertainty before over their personalities, seeing them now had cleared up any doubt. I am now convinced, Maggie in particular was a woman that kept herself in the mindset of perpetually hating anything that should be celebrated, and Sharon was no more than a carbon copy of her mother.

I glanced down and saw Mel eyeing them. Her jaw was tensed up, eyes narrowed. Her hand in mine had tightened and I knew it would be balling up into a fist if it were free. I squeezed back letting her know I was aware of what was going on. She turned her body so it faced me.

"Unbelievable!" she scoffed under her breath rolling her eyes.

I was going to pull her into my chest in comfort but she turned and faced her aunt once more.

This is not what I had hoped for her return, especially not from her own family. I glared at Maggie incredulously, and with half a mind to challenge her lack of attentive affection towards Mel. But there was no point, this woman had no boundaries. I have witnessed enough of her behaviour to know that once Maggie was on a vendetta she would not let it go.

What makes this even more pitiful was how she had dragged Sharon into this same mindset. If she wasn't so mean spirited, if she didn't have such a scowl on her face all the time, Sharon may have been considered attractive to a degree. What Doc sees in her I don't know, maybe his affection for her came from pure loneliness.

I hoped that I would never have become that needy for affection, but then again who knows what would have happened if I hadn't of found Mel when I did. This said, maybe I can't be objective enough to make assumptions.

Mel was the first human I had come across since the invasion, and from the moment I realised she was human I felt overwhelmingly compelled to kiss her. I chuckled in my mind remembering how spontaneous it was, there was no warning, no preconceived notions – I just kissed her. I had to – it wasn't an option to resist. Our lips met sending a fierce burning heat rippling through my body sealing her life to mine. In that incredible fleeting moment I unconditionally and irrevocably gave myself over to Mel. Whatever priorities I had on my own survival vanished in the blink of an eye and turned into protecting her – with my life.

Even when she kicked me in the groin to make her escape thinking I was a Soul, I couldn't let her go. Naturally I was beyond ecstatic to meet another human, but it was more than that. Once she realised I was no threat to her or Jamie, she found her own connection to me as compelling as mine was for her. I could see it in her eyes – the trust, the belief that one could not be without the other. Although I would have protected any others if I had met them before Mel, I just couldn't see myself ever being compelled enough to have kissed Sharon. But maybe Doc sees Sharon in the same light as I do with Mel; personally I don't see the same connection or devotion though maybe Mel and I are the exception rather than the rule.

My attention was brought back swiftly with Jeb's voice breaking through the deafening silence, grabbing everyone's attention, some even jumped

"Okay, quit ya gawking and let 'em through." He said abruptly.

He used his commanding voice with clear intent to redirect the unabashed glares of Maggie and Sharon away from Mel. Now it was their turn to endure the look of pure contempt – from him. It didn't take long for Sharon to lower her eyes away from Jeb, but Maggie held her ground. One day she will go too far with him and I began to wonder if today was that day.

Urging Mel forward, we walked through the human corridor made for us as we headed towards the front. The irritation raging inside me towards Maggie was softened as I saw hands reaching out to touch Mel with sincere affection for her arrival. Lily was the one that surprised me the most as she pulled Mel in for hug.

Mel embraced her warmly. "Thanks Lily, I needed that."

"Glad you could make it." Lily replied seemingly like they were old friends. I wondered if she realised that Wanda had gone and Mel was all alone rattling away inside her head.

"Me too!" Mel replied jokingly.

Heidi was next. She smiled and held out her hand for Mel to shake it. "Mel?" It wasn't asked suspiciously, more in reaching to believe that there was hope.

"Yeah" Mel replied reassuringly.

Different faces, different responses but all had a positive spin. Brandt's was one of the more surprising reactions. "You have a lot to live up to." He said in a matter - of -fact tone. But he also smiled. I guess it was his way of welcoming her.

"I'll try" I heard a hint of sadness in her reply. This concerned me but not something I would bring up now with her.

Both Maggie and Sharon kept their hands to themselves as Mel walked passed, without a hint of happiness for her return. They just glared at her. Jeb's face boiled with rage but it was me that I feared of losing control. Mel may not show it, but the rejection from them would surely cut her deep. There was not enough in me to tolerate anything that could cause Mel further pain. I am not sure how long I can show restraint, but knew it was minimal.

Before now, I didn't believe this kind of hatred could exist, especially considering the human situation we were in. None of this made sense. What possible reason could they have to loath Mel's return so much? I felt like backhanding Maggie but knew that wouldn't go down well with Mel. Or would it? I entertained the thought of smacking some sense into that bitch of an aunt, which surprisingly lifted my mood considerably.

Mel turned around to face me when we reached the front – seeing my smirked smile confused her.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm just imagining Maggie's face as I slam it into a wall." I saw no point in hiding my amusement; it had to be better than actually acting on the idea. Maybe...

Mel's eyes lit up a little shocked followed by a swift break into complete and utter delight as she began to laugh. The look on her face was priceless. If threatening her Aunt with physical violence was the key to making Mel laugh and smile, at this moment I would happily oblige in carrying out such a threat. The woman means nothing to me, she only exists but beyond that I felt no obligation towards her. She obviously didn't feel enough connection to Mel to reach out to her now, so I feel no remorse for my thoughts.

Jamie came over to us, curious no doubt over what Mel was laughing about. Before he could say anything, she pulled him into her arms holding him tight. I sensed it was more than a sister hugging her brother. It was more like she had to be sure he was real to her. If I could see her face, I would have been more able to asses her mood now.

"Need to breath" Jamie said almost gasping.

"Oh!" she released him instantly "Sorry Jamie, don't know my own strength!" she tried to joke. Her watery eyes gave her away though. Just as I thought, it was more than a sisterly hug she gave him. Time – she just needs time to adjust to all of this, I reminded myself.

"'S okay" he said pulling her back in.

Murmured voices began filtering into the silence seeing them embrace. Brandt's arm went around Lily's in support. I wondered if this was too soon for her to be here after what happened to Wes. She was clearly crying and my heart went out to her. Wes was a good man and he loved her. This would have to be torture to her seeing Mel come back from the dead so to speak, but know there would be no such turn of luck for Wes to come back. If I had known what that Seeker was going to do, I would have hunted it down. But then again, Wanda would never have forgiven me. Another thought sprung to mind and put a sickening but truthful spin on what happened. Would Wanda have surrendered her secret of how to get the soul's out of human's if the Seeker hadn't killed Wes? I'm not sure what the answer is to that. It's speculative, hypothetical and right now I couldn't let this impede on what I am committed in doing. I will get Wanda another host body, I owe her this and much more for the safe return of Mel back to me, and that alone gives her my undying gratitude and love for doing so.

Jeb again brought my attention back. "Think ya should start, they're getting restless." He prompted.

I nodded in reply.

"Want to start?" I asked Mel quietly. She let go of Jamie but grabbed his hand. I didn't want to pressure her into something she wasn't comfortable with; I was mostly asking out of courtesy. I took her other hand in mine reassuringly.

"I don't think they would hear a word I'd say" she said sarcastically. "Best you get the ball rolling, don't you?"

"If you like" I said forcing myself to take my eyes off her angelic face.

The moment my hand dropped from hers, she looked at Jamie, ignoring the stares she was getting from the others. His face was filled with excitement and anticipation from knowing what he did already over our plans to get Wanda back. I don't think I will ever tire seeing him like this. Instinctively, I ruffled his hair with my hand. He looked up and grinned, the shine in his eyes was how I had remembered him to be like, before Mel left, except he was much older looking now. I vowed to myself silently that Jamie would never again suffer the loss of his sister. To see the ache of a child's face – to know inside you have just shattered their world, to leave them broken – it's like nothing else. I was already dying inside when I realised what happened to Mel, but when Jamie understood that she was gone – forever. . . He was broken, life left his eyes, life left him - he became as dead inside as I had become.

My breath hitched remembering him back then. I never thought I would see him so happy again, to see life return to his eyes. "Never again! I promise you." I whispered my oath for him to never feel that kind of pain again.

He looked at me puzzled. I just shook my head allowing a small reassuring smile to ease his concern.

I forced myself to turn and focus on the issue at hand - Wanda's return.

"As you can see" I began at almost a whisper "Mel is back in control of her body." I looked at her and smiled gently, taking her hand again. "We owe Wanda a huge debt; I owe her a huge debt, which will not go unpaid." I said firming up my voice making it clear that it will be done.

"This afternoon, Mel, Jamie and I have spent a lot of time with Ian on what his wishes are in finding a replacement host for Wanda –"

"You are doing what?" Maggie almost shouted incredulously.

"Isn't it neat!? We are going to get Wanda another body so she can be with us again." Jamie's enthusiasm was clouded of what Maggie meant.

"You are going nowhere of the kind!" Sharon said vehemently bringing Jamie's jubilant reality crashing down.

"What?" he quickly looked at Mel.

"He goes where I say he can go, Sharon, and yes; he is coming with us to find Wanda a _new_ host body." Mel's voice was steady and threatening. Sharon surely realised she had just crossed a line with her.

"We don't want her here, and as you said it is _your_ debt, not ours!" Maggie had her hands on her hips unmoved from Mel's retort to her daughter. "That thing is not one of us and it's a threat to our community." She continued and spoke as if she had the backing of those present here.

The disunity over her comments was clear as mummers began to creep in volume.

"In what reality do you believe she is a threat to us?" Mel was dumb founded by such an accusation. It took me a few moments to comprehend that anyone could still think such a thing, especially after what Wanda had done for us all.

"That thing, it was solely responsible for the death of Wes." The hatred in Maggie's voice added depth to her tone.

"Bitch!" Mel said under her breath again as Lily's heart broke just that fraction more.

"No!" Lily cried out angrily. "That's not true!" Her tears were streaked down her emotionally crushed face making this heart wrenching to witness. My anger got the better of me, I had to speak up.

"The seeker killed him, not Wanda and that seeker is gone!" I said through clenched teeth. I couldn't believe she would say something like that, especially with Lily here.

"That seeker would not have come here if it wasn't for her!" Sharon backed her mother up. "She led it here – she is the reason why he is dead now." The malice in her tone was unmistakable.

"Hold up there you two." Jeb jumped in angrily. "It was _me_ who brought Wanda and Mel here, so by your reckoning, I am the one who got him killed, not Wanda!"

Maggie scoffed disdainfully.

For the moment, that silenced them both so I continued with my speech, though now I found it hard to contain my anger.

"We will leave tomorrow once I have settled some details with Doc. I want to know how to do this safely - to minimize failure. It was my thought to head up north to begin looking." I looked at Doc and he gave me a nod in agreement which didn't go unnoticed by Sharon.

"No!" she glared at him. "I don't want it back here."

"Why?" Doc asked beseechingly. "And 'it' is a she" he added with a noted annoyance to his tone.

"I don't trust her, never have, and never will." She said coldly.

"But Wanda has done so much for us, if it wasn't for her, Jamie may have died." He tried to gently remind her.

"She risked us all going there, what if they suspected her - we would all be dead now or worse, we would have been turned into one of them."

It was mind-boggling how much she believed that. She truly hated Wanda or was brainwashed into hating her. How could she not know that we ran the same risk each and every time we go on raids. It wasn't limited to that one time with Wanda.

Jamie took two deliberate steps towards Sharon – his face flushed with anger. Mel grabbed hold of his arm and I grabbed the back of his shirt as back up. "Stop!" she commanded him before turning her attention to her cousin.

"I have heard enough out of your stupid trap." Mel's low and threatening tone, I knew, was just the prelude to her snapping. She placed herself between Jamie and Sharon, protecting him. The look Mel gave Sharon was of pure disgust. "You had better shut up Sharon, shut up or I will shut that evil mouth of yours for you!" This was no idle threat. One word out of her and Sharon would feel the truth of what Mel was capable of. It was my turn to hold her back from attacking her vicious cousin. I firmly took hold of her arm, restraining her. Jamie was of the same thought and grabbed her at the waist.

"That thing has brainwashed you!" Maggie re-entered the fight seeing Sharon back away from Mel.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Jamie yelled at his Aunt letting go of Mel, standing beside her instead.

"Be quiet boy, it is clear she has pulled you into her web of lies." She chastised him.

"I will not when you say dumb things. Wanda is good, she is better than you any day!" he declared unmoved by her warning.

"She is more human than you on your best day even!" Mel added twisting in the knife. Inside my mind I was clapping her retort.

"How dare you compare that thing to me!" Maggie's voice went up two octaves screeching at Mel.

Unmoved, Mel replied taunting her aunt further. "You are right; she doesn't deserve to have her name mudded with the likes of you for comparison. You are nothing more than the filth of the human race." The gloves were off now.

Enraged, Maggie lunged for Mel. As if choreographed, a human wall formed protecting Mel from the reaches of her aunt. Those who once treated Wanda with indifference now in effect, defended her by defending Mel. It was good to see that sense had finally reached the majority.

Jeb pushed through so he was standing face to face with his sister. "Touch her Magnolia and it is me you will be dealing with!" He threatened.

"You are a fool if you think bringing that thing back and giving it free reign here won't bring trouble. You are condoning what they did to us by giving it another human body that doesn't belong to it!" Maggie said facing off with her brother.

"Only one that doesn't have a human consciousness inside it!" he interrupted her rebuffing her claim.

"It will betray us all, it will, mark my words." She fumed.

"It is you that threatens our survival, not Wanda!" Mel tried to get out of my hold on her. "It is you and your daughter that threatened Jamie's life when you tried to stop Wanda from giving Jamie the medicine he needed to heal. Your hatred runs so deep you were willing to let him die rather than let Wanda heal him." Gasps could be heard throughout the gathering.

Maggie's expression of not comprehending said it all. She didn't know that Mel could see and hear everything Wanda did.

"Is this true?" Aaron asked shocked then glared at Sharon.

"It is" I said looking at him briefly. "I had to hold Sharon in a headlock so Wanda could use the medicine without interference, which she had just risked _her_ life to get so she could save Jamie's." I explained glaring at Sharon now. "These two didn't care what happened to him" I motioned my hand at the pair. "They just didn't want Wanda anywhere near him. So to pretend now that they care is laughable."

Sharon looked surprised. "I was trying to protect him from that thing!"

"I don't want _your_ kind of help." Jamie crossed his arms defiantly.

"See, you have been brainwashed. That thing told you what it wanted you to believe." Maggie thought she had the upper hand.

"I saw, I felt and I _heard_ everything that Wanda did. I may have been trapped in my own head but I was not without my own thoughts. I saw everything you both did and I can tell you without hesitation – I was disgusted with how you treated her." She paused briefly as if in thought. "And to think, I risked _my_ life and happiness as well as the ones _I_ love to find _you_." Mel let those words ring in the ears of those listening. "You were _not_ worth the risk I took. The only good thing that has come out of all this was, Wanda. I even begged her to not leave my body so she could stay and help everyone else here." Mel said pointedly.

That part I didn't know. A sharp pain ripped through my chest hearing it. She was prepared to sacrifice her happiness, our happiness, for Wanda to stay here? Mel continued, but my mind was lingering on what she had just said.

"That, my dear Aunt, is how much I value Wanda. I cannot say the same about you!" When she finished, an immensely gratified expression crossed Mel's face. It must have felt good getting that off her chest. I couldn't have been more proud of her for saying it. The self sacrificing part I needed to talk to her about, it was not something I could dismiss, but it could wait till later when we were alone.

"Ya know what, Mel, I think ya pretty much summed up what the rest of us feel." Jeb winked at Mel with a grin. He turned, facing his sister again. "I think it is time for you and Sharon to make yourselves useful for a change. Go and set up ready for dinner in the kitchen."

"We have a right to vote." Sharon disputed.

"No, you don't!" he said firmly facing her. "I actually think you have forfeited your right to ever have an opinion on Wanda ever again to be honest." He said coldly. Then, I could just see a smirk form under his beard. "Maybe we should vote on that?"

He turned and faced everyone "All in favour of these two idiots being ousted from this meeting, raise your hands." A sea of hands went up, even Doc's. This hurt Sharon, her expression made that clear. Maybe this could be the turning point for her in realising her mother's twisted views were wrong. Dead wrong!

"You can't do this!" Maggie said angrily.

"My house, my rules!" he retorted.

"Mark my words Jebediah. She will be the death of us all and you will have no one to blame but yourself." She said before turning on Mel.

"But I blame you child, with your stupidity. You brought this on us and I hold you personally responsible for everything that has happened." She paused then her tone became menacing. "Including..." she paused again "The death of Wes."

My arm went around Mel's waist in comfort. I half expected her to react but she didn't. What I wanted to do was taken out of my hands as I saw Lily take two large strides towards Maggie and slapped her across the face hard.

"You will never mention his name again." She threatened. Brandt was right behind Lily, I imagined ready to do whatever was needed in protecting her should Maggie retaliate. I wondered if this was a new bond forming, at least on Brandt's side.

Nursing the side of her face that Lily had just slapped, and knowing she was outgunned, Maggie was left with only being able to glare at her attacker and that of her bodyguard before she turned away. Facing her daughter, she gave Sharon a filthy look as she stood there, clearly gobsmacked that anyone had had the nerve to strike her mother. "Come Sharon." She commanded her daughter as if she were a dog. Maggie's eyes met with Jeb as she began to leave.

"Get out! Just get out!" You're pathetic! He said bitterly "And keep ya distance from Mel! This is ya one and only warning Magnolia!" He yelled out to her.

And there it was, the line crossed. Maggie had taken her hatred too far. I'm surprised she didn't trip up on the line on her way out. And while it was there, maybe it could find its way into strangling the bitch. I thought smugly.

A minute passed before Jeb hushed the room again. Lily came up to Mel hugging her and the others simply surrounded us in unity.

"Right, that's done with - back ta Wanda. Jared, what other plans you have made with Ian?"

Everyone become attentive and eager to hear of how we would get Wanda back with us. This I liked and made me eager to get underway.

"Mel has a unique insight of what will make Wanda happy here. We will be looking for a young adult. It was agreed that Wanda should be given a longer life span as possible but without being a child. She has made it clear that she will not leave earth and she will not want to have another host body after this final one we choose for her." It was a slight lie or rather omission of the truth, but they didn't need to know all the details of her previous departure plans.

"Where will you go?" Brandt asked keeping close to Lily at all times.

"I was thinking somewhere in the Seattle area. It is far enough away that the host body shouldn't be recognised when Wanda is ready to join us on the raids again."

"What if you put her in a body that doesn't want to stay here?" Heidi asked. It was a valid question.

"We will make sure that whoever we take does not have another conscious mind floating around." Mel answered.

"How can you do that?" Lily looked concerned but I felt it was more directed at Wanda's happiness rather than as a threat to us.

"There are some signs we can look for. And of course, before we take anyone we will observe the host at great lengths to rule out any possibility of dual occupancy."

"Who is going with you?" Aaron asked.

"It will be just Mel, Jamie and me going on this trip." I said tightening my hold on her. "Too many of us will draw attention." I added.

"Not Ian?" Jeb questioned.

"No, he doesn't care what the host body looks like, he just wants Wanda safely put back into one." I replied not wishing to elaborate further.

Jeb nodded accepting this as Ian's wishes.

"How long do you think you will be gone?" Lily asked

This started off questions from others who had previously been quiet. We talked and discussed every aspect that was brought up. By the end of it the questions it seemed that everyone was in unison over how to achieve our goal. Wanda was another step closer to coming home. The vibe in the room was one in high spirits and what had happened with Maggie and her daughter forgotten.

It was Lily again that asked the next question but it was for Mel.

"What does it feel like?" she asked hesitantly. "That is, what is it like to have a soul inside you, to be in control?" There was fear in her eyes but a natural curiosity in us all would have that question asked and needing an answer.

Mel's stomach growled. She covered it trying to muffle the sound. She did that same thing, covering her stomach, the first time I met her. Mel was so hungry then, her stomach could have been heard for miles. Memories flooded my mind again, that first kiss, that first moment of knowing we were going to be together. Instinctively, my face brushed up against the top of her head allowing the warm memories to fill me.

"I think we can discuss this over dinner. How about it, Mel?" Jeb asked. His thirst for knowledge made him as keen as anyone else here to know what it felt like to Mel.

"It would be just like how, Wanda, use to tell us stories of her other lives." I cupped Mel's chin in my hand as I turned her to face me, lifting it so I could see her eyes. Nothing in them suggested that this upset her. But my mind was still filled with the first moments I had spent with Mel.

Regardless of everyone watching, I leaned in, kissing her lips gently to mine. I was as compelled as I had been the first time I met her – knowing nothing was more important to me than reaching out to her for that connection between us. Mel's soft moan that she makes when we are intimate, made me chuckle. I was not the only one in the room chuckling and it brought my attention back to where we were. Begrudgingly, I pulled away from her lips. I hated doing this and I struggled to do so.

"So, how about it?" I asked softly whispering in her ear.

"Mmm?" her eyes hadn't opened yet. She was still caught up in our 'moment'. I liked that.

"Mel, Love, do you want to eat?" I said taking her face in my hands.

"Nope" she replied sheepishly sighing.

"You're not going to disappoint these folks are you?" I teased.

Suddenly her eyes flew open. "Oh!" turning bright red she laughed at herself with embarrassment.

"Come on Mel, we all want to know but I am starving like the rest of us." Jeb said laughing at her shamelessly for her chagrin.

"Yes, of course." She smiled weakly. "Lead the way" she motioned.

People moved out of the room, chatting away as they followed Jeb to the kitchen.

"That was pretty funny to watch Mel" Jamie said as he followed them.

"Ha ha" she sung out after him.

"Don't do that again!" she said firmly but jokingly at me.

"Do what?" I feigned ignorance.

"You know what!" and playfully smacked me on the top of my arm.

"Oh . . ., you mean this?" I said mockingly, taking her in my grasp again. This time I wasn't gentle.

The flames burned brightly as she melted into me. I claimed her mouth with an urgency so passionate, so with need that I could have taken her right there and then. I don't think Mel would have been opposed to the idea with the way she had wound her body around mine. Her fingers buried deep in my hair, pulling me in harder to her. And maybe I would have if it hadn't been for Jamie coming back.

"I thought so..." he said with a cheeky tone. "You know you have all night for that" he mocked us.

I wish. I thought in my mind. Nothing would make me happier, but it wouldn't be wise to be half asleep in the soul's environment. Mel showed no sign of breaking away with Jamie here and for a brief moment I thought about ignoring him as well. But now was not the time. As much as it pained me, I pulled away.

"No" Mel cried out softly. Like me, she had not had enough. Her hands tried to hold me in place.

"Soon it will be more than just Jamie here, Love." I kissed her forehead.

"I don't care, I want you" she begged.

"Hold on to that thought for me, I will make it up to you." I consoled her.

"Promise?" Mel sighed. She let go of me, resigned to waiting.

"I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of these characters.

**A/N: Parts of this chapter come from the book but from Jarred's point of view.**

* * *

**Come Back**

**Chapter Eleven **

Welcome to Seattle

I couldn't help being amused at the sensation flowing in me from just seeing a simple road sign. Eager anticipation is as best as I can describe it.

Since the invasion of Souls, I have not been to Seattle except on raids for food. This time we are here for one reason, we are here for Wanda, to find her a new host body.

It's a selfish need, a human need we have that I hoped she would understand and see reason when she woke in her new body – It's our inability to respect or accept her last wish to be allowed to die and laid to rest with Walt and Wes after she was removed from Mel. There is no other way for us to act. We have all lost so much already and even though I once hated Wanda with every fibre of my being for taking my reason to exist from me, and then to show up in Mel's body to torture me... I cannot find any hatred in me towards her now, the very thought repulses me. My body shook slightly as a thought crossed my mind. It was how close I had come to killing her. I shuddered again; I would have not only murdered her but Mel as well. I didn't know it was possible for a human to live on after a Soul had been inserted, albeit trapped inside their own body.

Wanda had given Mel back to me and that is a debt that can never be repaid in full, but she had done more than that. I see Soul's differently because of her. Gone is the huge burden of hatred I carried. To have it lifted – to not have the deep seeded hate in me anymore is equal to drowning man reaching the surface and inhaling the deepest lung full of air – to be elated to breathe again – to feel again. Hate is a human emotion that incapacitates rational thinking and stops us being human in every sense of the word. To be free of it, to feel the highs and lows of life as we are meant to experience, is a gift I will never take for granted again.

But, Wanda felt she had no place with us even though she loves Ian. It is our turn to show her how wrong she is. Not one of us will accept her decision to not live as a human anymore. And there is our selfishness for her to endure. We can't let her go. Is it so different than how her species would respond, they would find her another host body so she can continue to live. Are we so different really?

My final words to Wanda before Doc took her out of Mel were a lie to a point, something a Soul is able to do apart from the Seekers of their kind – but there was some truth in my words as well. I cannot imagine our life without her. I do love Wanda as much as one can for a friend. I freely risk my life to bring her back, the same as Mel and Jamie are doing. It isn't something to even consider, we just act upon our need to have her back. Wanda is family; there is nothing else to it.

Even tucked away in her hibernation tank, she continues to give my family so much. Mel, Jamie and I have been travelling for two days in this van. This is the first time we have spent together as a family alone since I lost her to the Soul's and I thought she was dead. These past few days have been exactly what we needed to heal. We have laughed, we have cried, we took in the moments to reflect and on one occasion to vent. Well, Jamie vented – it was good for him to get out the deepest pain he has carried for a long time. It was the closest he and Mel had come to having an argument. But, by and large, she handled it well. I barely felt the need to say anything to keep things calm between them.

It's hard for Mel, she is his sister but her role is definitely more of a mother figure to him. Last night, Jamie asked her if there was anything he could have done to have stopped her going to look for Sharon. Her answer was honest when she answered 'no' to him, but she also made it clear that she was a different person then. If, given the same choice now, she would not have left us alone.

To hear those words come from her mouth filled my heart to the point of bursting out of relief and love. But Jamie took on the negative and was hurt by her answer.

_"If I was your son and not your brother, would you have stayed?" he asked her bluntly._

_It took her a long time to answer him, but not for the reason he assumed. "Jamie, I couldn't love you anymore than I do, as if you were my son. You and Jared were all I could think of when I was trapped in my mind. I fought so hard to hide you from Wanda and the Seeker, to protect you from the same fate I foolishly put myself in. Doesn't that tell you how much I love you?"_

_"You had to think about that" he said sadly "I don't think you would have gone if I had been your son." He said still hurt._

_"That's not true, I just didn't fully appreciate the consequences of what I was doing back then and that is all." Mel voice was level and full of patience. "I am still worried about hurting you."_

_"It seemed quite easy for you to leave me." And there, in that moment was his pain finally spoken out loud._

_"That is not true, Jamie. How can you say that?" This made her angry; to be accused to leaving us with any ease. I knew this was not the case, but this is clearly something Jamie believed all this time and clearly still does._

_"Because you left me. You left Jarred. I was not enough to make you want to stay with us." His eyes whelmed up speaking his pain. "You just left me" The hurt in voice shot pains in my chest hearing it. I could only imagine what it was doing to Mel. Jamie turned his body so he faced the window as his emotions spilled over, he didn't like her seeing him cry. I reached over placing my hand on his shoulder in comfort but said nothing. This was his pain; he had the right to express it._

_"It wasn't like that" I looked down to see her hands twisting, with each other knowing they were unwelcomed to comfort her brother, only now they were catching the tears she silently cried. More and more pains shot through me seeing my family like this._

_"Mel" I said softly. My hand left Jamie's shoulder and cupped the side of Mel's head, pulling her into my chest. She pressed herself into my side as I kissed the top of her head in comfort. After a moment I reached out for Jamie again, making sure he knew I was there for him as well._

_It was frustrating not being able to pull over, to do so would have only drawn attention to us. Safety first but my heart ached to hold my family in my arms, to take their pain away._

_"Jamie, please believe me. I love you. I love you so much I feel like I will break. You are constantly in my thoughts. Believe me, please." She begged turning slightly to face him again._

_"I do believe that now, but I know I wasn't enough then, when you left." His voice broke. "You don't know what it felt like, Mel."_

_"I know what I felt being parted from you. Don't you understand? It killed me inside, Jamie." She lifted her head now and almost fully turned towards him. "I will never be able to make this up to you, I know that. But please don't think I didn't love you enough, Jamie. I can't take that."_

_His head lowered into his chest. "You know Jarred didn't do so well when you were gone either." I knew Jamie didn't say this maliciously, he just wanted to explain what happened, how he felt._

_"I know." She whispered._

_"No, you don't." He turned to face her now. "You broke him, Mel" I noticed his arm wrapped around himself. He did that right up until Wanda came back. He held himself together; who else was there after all, the kid was basically left alone. I didn't care for him when he needed me the most. Not in the way he needed to survive emotionally. I had failed him. The pain I feel inside knowing this will stay with me always, but it is nothing compared to his pain. A child's hurt is beyond reckoning and will haunt me always. There was a small part of me that was aware enough to know I wasn't giving him the love he silently cried for. I was numb to life, nothing seemed real. My mind, my body simply shut down. The pain was too great to feel, to endure. I didn't even know how to breathe back then, let alone comfort a child heartbroken from losing his family._

_"It was like he had died too." Jamie whispered his grief. How true his words were, I did feel dead inside. "You left me, Mel, but I watched Jarred die."_

_That did it. Words that are inescapably true pushed me over the edge. I felt the moisture of my tears coating my cheeks as my heart ripped apart. "I'm sorry, Jamie" I said choked up trying to speak. "I wish I had been stronger for you."_

_Mel's body shook turning into mine again as she sobbed silently._

_"I don't blame you, Jarred. I was just saying how hard it was, for us both." Jamie faltered seeing his family so emotional._

_"What do you want me to say? I can't change what I did." Mel said through her sobs "I just know I will never leave you again, either of you." Mel kept her head down; her hands over her face were soaked from her tears._

_Jamie didn't say anything for at least five minutes then suddenly he reached over wrapping his arms around her waist. She hugged him back holding him tight as they cried together. Nothing more was spoken. An understanding had silently been reached. Mel leaned against me; I put my arm around her as I kept driving. Jamie fell asleep in his sister's embrace. Everyone's emotions spent._

It was something I will always keep with me as the memory faded from my thoughts. It was time to focus. I drove to the outer edges of the city where I knew the bushland was overgrown enough to hide the van. Jamie's eyes were bright with the thrill of the next phase of our journey – to look for a suitable female host body to give Wanda a new life with us, with Ian. Mel was keen to get started as well. We took a short time to eat before setting off for the suburban streets on foot. The light was sufficient to not draw attention to our eyes but light enough to make out general appearances of faces.

Jamie was looking for an angel. It was his way of describing Wanda for bringing Mel back to him and for everything she has done for everyone. I liked the sound of his requirements but worried he had set the bar too high for him to agree on any female.

We had learnt enough from Wanda to not act suspiciously around the Souls that past us. Hiding and ducking was hard to avoid when instincts screamed out to you to do exactly that. Even harder, was to not appear overly watchful of my family as we walked around the streets. Mel was a little more edgy in her movements than Jamie. He seemed oblivious to the danger we were in being out amongst the Souls, he was so focused on finding 'the one'.

My hand brushed against Mel's frequently. I was unable to stop my hand from taking hers for brief seconds. It was impossible to force myself to be in more command of my actions. I simply had to have that contact with her, it was like to trying to hold my breath for long periods – sooner or later I had to breathe.

We saw many female Souls, none really stood out to any of us as potentials. I was starting to wonder if we all had set the bar too high for Wanda's host. It was getting too dark to make out faces clearly so we began to head back to the van. We were not two streets from it when a car pulled up ahead. Instinctively, we all slowed our pace down. A girl got out. Jamie stopped instantly.

Long blonde waves covered the girls face as she leaned in to talk to the driver of the car. Her slight frame was without a doubt appealing. I could just barely hear her voice as she spoke; it was certainly a pleasant sounding tone. Cherub like – soft and caring. Something the driver said made her giggle, it made me smile and I had no idea what was said to her. Finally, she stepped away from the vehicle and we got to see what she looked like.

"Angel" Jamie whispered.

I would peg her to be around her mid teens. Her face was gentle with a definite glow to it. Innocence exuded from her very presence. The girl's skin tone was light.

"Peaches and cream" Mel described it perfectly as if she had been reading my mind.

The girl walked up to the house she had been dropped off at. I hoped this is where she lived. As we walked past, I kept a watch to see how many lights came on, especially the upper floor. Annoyingly, none were turned on upstairs. We had to keep walking to be sure we didn't raise suspicion. The best way to observe her was at night. We would leave it an hour before coming back and to essentially spy on the girl.

Jamie almost bounded his way back to the van. He didn't need to say anything to know how much he approved of this girl.

"Settle down, we don't know if she is the right one yet." Mel said concerned that Jamie was not going to give any other females a glance after seeing this girl.

"Are you kidding, didn't you see her. She is everything an angel would look like." He said excitedly.

We were doomed if she turns out to be unsuitable I thought to myself.

"But is she alone in her mind. You know that is what we have to establish first. Wanda will not stay with us if she has to share the host mind again." I said to back Mel up.

Jamie just rolled his eyes grinning. It was hopeless; he was set on this girl. All Mel and I could do was hope that she was alone in her mind. Something we would never wish for at any other time, but this was an exception.

"How old do you think she looked?" Mel asked me but I could see she had her own opinion of the girl's age.

"Mid teens" I shrugged not wishing to really say how young she looked.

"Yeah, that is what I thought as well. Too young?" she questioned.

Though we wanted to give Wanda a chance to experience as long a life as possible, we also had to consider Ian and Wanda's relationship. Too young would be heartbreaking for them both.

"I'm hoping for sixteen, but she does look young. Fifteen, maybe?" I said with uncertainty. "If she is, it would make her unsuitable for Ian."

"He will love her!" Jamie said frustrated. Jamie's youth clouded his understanding to the complexities of when an age difference is too much between partners and one is clearly too young to be involved intimately.

When Mel and I first met, she was only seventeen and I was twenty six. The extreme frustration she felt when I refused to give in to the overwhelming desire we both had to make love was a well earned. If she only knew how I wanted her, constantly. It wasn't a mere desire, that didn't come close to what it was like. From that first kiss I wanted Mel and it wasn't because I thought she was the last human female on earth, the chemistry between us has always been beyond tameable. Oil and fire.

Her eighteenth birthday was a celebration that had been building like a sun going super nova. I never dreamed I could love someone so deeply, so completely. Mel made me whole. To be as one with my Mel is so much more than experiencing the euphoria of physical release, it is more than an emotional embrace of our love, and it is more than a spiritual experience where two souls become one. What word you could use to describe these components that only managed to encompass descriptively emotions, sensations – feelings that had no boundaries and then turn them in as a single word – I don't know. Could such a word even exist? All I know is how much I love Mel, she is mine – I am hers, always and beyond this life.

I never regretted waiting for Mel to turn of age, it was the right thing to do and I know Ian is equally as ethical as I am when it comes to such matters. If the girl is fifteen or younger, she will have to be dropped for consideration, it is only fair. I have no intention of being cruel with how much Wanda and Ian love each other. It was hard enough to wait less than a year to be with Mel, I won't do the same to Ian.

My hand reached out to stroke Mel's cheek as my love for Mel flowed through my body as it always does, but especially so when she is close to me. I saw in the corner of my eye, Jamie turn around and pretend to be preoccupied with something.

He has been amazing since Mel came back to us. Understanding and considerate of giving Mel and I some space. Though I will not give in to my constant desire to be intimate with Mel while we are away, I am however, as incapable as I was when I first met Mel to keep my distance from her completely. I have to have some physical contact with her to remain sane. It's like an addiction.

Snippets of the moment I first met Mel began to form in my mind. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up enjoying the added sensations this memory gives me. It wasn't long before I was seeing it in full.

_It was suppose to be an easy snatch and grab of food from this small house. The Souls were not home and no dog to arouse any alarm to anyone who may hear it. My hand began to extend to open the door of the patio when I saw someone inside. Under my breath I mumbled my oath out of anger and irritation for being discovered. 'So much for the easy snatch and grab' I thought hearing the person react to my presence._

_It was female – at least this would be an easier Soul to subdue. She turned to run but I was quicker. I yanked the door wide open and had my hands gripping her shoulders firmly, pulling her into my chest. My knife drawn I pushed it to dig into her throat hard enough to threaten but not draw blood._

_"One sound and you die" I said angrily._

_"Do it!" She responded._

_I have never heard a Soul say that, it wasn't in their nature to encourage violence._

_"Just do it. I don't want to be a filthy parasite!" She pushed me to carry out my threat._

_This stunned me, throwing me for a second. Did this Soul not like pretending to be a human? Surely there were easier ways to be rid of the body it wears? Or is this a rouse, to make me feel some pity for it? Sneaky... but it won't work; this one must be a Seeker. That thought woke up my senses to have my heart pounding in my chest. Only a Seeker can lie - which can only mean one thing... I am in a lot of trouble._

_"Clever" I uttered as my body tensed up. "Must be a Seeker. And that means a trap. How did they know?" I questioned but my instincts were more in control than needing to hear the 'How's" of my impending capture and death. I readied myself for using this Soul as a hostage. They won't sacrifice one of their own; it was the only leverage I had for the moment to escape. My hand wrapped tightly around its throat. I listened for their approach, but I couldn't hear anything._

_"Where are the rest of them?" I demanded, squeezing my hand tighter still._

_"It's just me!" she could barely speak. Her elbow hits me in the gut but I barely notice it. I almost felt like laughing at her feeble attempt to wind me. How they took over the planet still baffles me, they are not fighters for the most part._

_Suddenly her heel jabs into my instep, taking me by surprise that is fighting back. It annoyed me I lost my balance slightly, making me wobble. It wriggles free but I had her back in seconds grabbing the bag on its back. My hand wraps around her throat again holding her in place._

_"Feisty for a peace-loving body snatcher, aren't you?" I said sarcastically._

_It twists and claws at my hand around her throat, I tighten my grasp annoyed._

_"I will kill you, you worthless body thief. I'm not bluffing." There is no pity in me for their kind._

_"Do it then!" she again pushed me to carry out my threat._

_I felt a twinge of pain in my head. It was the kind of pain you feel when you become aware of something that takes you by surprise so violently it can leave you feeling nauseas. I processed the thought that if other Seekers were coming they would be here by now. There had been no lights on in the house as I approached so she had been working in the dark, which Souls don't do. Could she..._

_My heart raced like there was no tomorrow, I could feel it thud in my chest as my mind almost spun out of control, unable to believe the next conclusion of what she could be... human._

_My gasped breath sucked in hard to this possibility. I grabbed her hair making her look up at me. My hand loosened its grip around her throat as I tried to feel for the scar on the back of her neck. Again and again I tried to feel it but nothing..._

_"Impossible" I exhaled my disbelief. The adrenaline had me falter; my knife fell out of my hand as I try to absorb what this means. I wanted to believe it was true but a bigger part of me – the part that had given up hope long ago of ever seeing another human – fought to not give in to fanciful eagerness to believe this girl could be one. I reached down into my pocket looking for the tiny torch I carried. There is only one way to know for sure my mind screamed at me – The eyes, check her eyes._

_I turned on the light shinning it in her left eye – NOTHING. The girl squirms more under my grasp, I held her hair tighter so I could check again. From eye to eye I shine the light in them. Not one speck of silver in them. It took me moments to pass, to accept what I was seeing._

_It's true... The magnitude of emotions racing through my mind and body exceeded anything I thought I could feel._

_She is the first human I have seen in years... and she is beautiful. My heart swells inside me as reality sets in._

_"I can't believe it" I whispered "You're still human."_

_Overwhelmed – I impulsively held this girls face in my hands and kissed her. Out of happiness, out of joy and everything else in between I claimed her lips with mine. I felt like I was floating. I felt..._

_The relief was exquisite as the years of agony were torn away from my being. In its place were emotions I couldn't make out, there were too many raging inside. The instant bond I felt towards this girl was overpowering. My thoughts and emotions sucked in from the universe and now literally orbited around this miracle in my hands._

_She had other ideas. The sudden pain my leg where she just kicked me nearly had me dropping to the floor. I gasped for air from the throbbing pain. I could barely keep my eyes open but I did, and what I saw was equally painful. To see this wonderful precious girl run from me. The fear of losing her outweighed the pain I was in from her kick. I knew if I let her get too far ahead, I may never see her again. My legs moved before I had finished thinking through the grief of losing her would mean to me. I gave chase berating myself for forcing myself on her like that. It was wrong; I had no right to do that. 'Stupid idiot, how could you?'_

_"Wait!" I yelled out for her to stop. I knew it was useless, she would not stop. If I were her I wouldn't either. I never gave her time to realise I was not a Soul. I've assaulted her, frightened her and forced myself on her. Way to go Howe! I couldn't have messed this up any worse than I had._

_Regardless, I couldn't let her go._

_"I'm not one of them!" I tried again to make her stop._

_"Listen to me!" I yelled out ignoring the very real danger of exposing us both to detection. Regardless, she was my priority at this moment. "Look! I'll prove it. Just stop and look at me!" I begged._

_She kept running... the urgency in me grew knowing I wasn't getting anywhere._

_"I didn't think there was anyone left! Please, I need to talk to you!" I could see I was gaining on her. It amazed me how fast she was, to struggle to catch anyone up is not something I was use to._

_"I'm sorry I kissed you! That was stupid! I've just been alone so long!" Please stop my heart cried silently._

_"Shut up!" she almost growled at me. With that she sped off._

_Incredible!_

_The pain in my legs burned but I pushed them to go faster, she was too important to let go. I was soon on her heals and it took everything I had to lunge and tackle her to the ground. Holding her down I made her listen, though I didn't like using such force on her._

_"Wait. A. Minute." I said each word individually catching my breath._

_I moved enough to roll her over, keeping myself positioned so I was straddled over her chest pinning her arms down with my legs._

_I could see the fury in her eyes being trapped under me, but it's the only way to get her to see I am human, just like her._

_"Look, look, look!" I tried to get her to calm down enough so she would do as I asked. I grabbed my torch and flashed the light in my eyes so she could see I was human. No silver in my eyes, just like her._

_It's working, she is looking. For the longest moment, she took in my face, my eyes and what that meant._

_"See? See? I'm just like you" I hoped she was able to process this enough to accept the truth._

_"Let me see your neck" she demanded. This was not a good idea, I had made a scar on my neck deliberately so I would fit in better with Souls should I be noticed._

_"Well... That won't exactly help anything. Aren't the eyes enough? You know I'm not one of them" I hoped she would understand my explanation of this._

_"Why won't you show me your neck?" The girl doubted me, she had every right to and I would have as well._

_"Because I have a scar there" I admitted. There was no point trying to hide the fact from her._

_She tries to break free not trusting my eyes enough. I couldn't blame her, after all she must have been through the same lonely existence I had. Solitude messes with your head, but I wasn't about to give in either. I use my hands to hold her firm under me._

_"It's self-inflicted." I tried to explain "I think I did a pretty good job, though hurt like hell. I don't have all that pretty hair to cover my neck. The scar helps me blend in." I hoped she would accept this; surely it made sense to her._

_"Get off me" she demanded._

_I had nothing else I could say to make her believe. I couldn't hold her like this forever because of my fear of letting her out of my sight. What else can I do? I have to let her up. It's now or never, either I will lose her or I will win her over. With one movement, I get on my feet and hold my hand out offering a peace between us._

_"Please don't run away. And um, I'd rather you didn't kick me again either." I watched her carefully, she didn't move. My stomach was tied up in knots to the point I was nauseas from not knowing what she would do. I was pivoting on a knife's edge. I knew within myself that if she rejected me it would be a pain I couldn't take right now._

_"Who are you?" she spoke softly, a whisper. I liked the sound of her voice._

_With hope growing, I smiled. "My name is Jarred Howe." I allowed myself to feel some relief, though still guarded. My words came out all at once in the process. "I haven't spoken to another human being in more than two years, so I'm sure I must seem... a little crazy to you. Please, forgive that and tell me your name, anyway" I held my breath, longing to put a name to this lovely girl._

_"Melanie" she whispered again._

_I began to breathe again having my wish fulfilled; her name was as lovely as she is. "Melanie" I repeated. Saying it out loud was heaven to me. "I can't tell you how delighted I am to meet you." I leaned down to offer my hand to help her up._

_She takes it._

_Home._

_It was the first word that came to my mind to describe how wonderful the sensation of her hand in mine felt to me. Melanie's hand fits perfectly. Her fingers wrap around with acceptance. I tried to bury the emotions threatening to spill over. But how could I? I didn't want to; all I could think of was Melanie. To protect her was all that mattered to me now._

_I almost chuckled, directed at myself. How and why was I so compelled to feel this way? Sure, we are the last human's on earth and on that alone I would care what happened next but this was more. I couldn't help but take in how lovely she is, how I had to be near her. So quickly my life has changed._

_"What now?" I heard the cautious tone in her question. I had a lot of ground to make up with Melanie, but new this was no time to let her out of my sight._

_"Well, we can't stay here for long. Will you come back with me to the house? I left my bag. You beat me to the fridge."_

_Fear swam in her features. Her wide eyes spoke louder than any words could have expressed. She shook her head. I knew I couldn't force her to go with me but to leave her was equally unbearable. Her needs outweighed mine. I knew this easing the pain I felt knowing I had to leave her for a short time. 'Melanie comes first' I liked how quickly I pushed my needs away to make her feel safe, to protect her._

_"Will you wait for me here, then?" I asked tentatively hoping she would agree to this alternative. "I'll be very quick. Let me get us some more food." Another pulsing pleasure shot through me, to say us for the first time in so long._

_"Us?" She was surprised that I would include her. A momentary twinge of sadness hit me. Did she think I would not provide for us both?_

_"Do you really think I'm going to let you disappear? I'll follow you even if you tell me not to." I declared my intent hoping I wouldn't frighten her off._

_As she absorbed what I said, I saw the change in her features. Relief washed over her. It was a beautiful thing to witness, bringing us closer together._

_"I..." she began to say what I was sure to be an acceptance. Suddenly, her face turned to fear again. "I don't have time. I have so far to go and... Jamie is waiting."_

_I may as well of been hit by a heard of raging buffalo hearing this. This rollercoaster of emotions had me at breaking point. Stunned to hear of another human out there should have me leaping ecstatically, but I couldn't. It felt like she was slipping away from me. There is a man waiting for her... I heard my heart cry out inside._

_"You're not alone?" Of course it was too good to be true. 'Lie Howe, lie your arse off to look pleased.' A nagging thought threw me though, what sort of man would let her go out alone? I questioned internally. I didn't like him already but I couldn't show her this._

_"My brother. He's just nine, and he's so frightened when I'm away. It will take me half the night to get back to him. He won't know if I've been caught. He's so hungry." Melanie's stomach growls on cue but I am too distracted to care._

_Her brother, a child at that, is waiting for her._

_In my mind I was doing cartwheels, the Irish jig and it took every effort for me to not show it outwardly. I calmed myself down so I didn't frighten her more than she was already, which gave way to other thoughts about her. I couldn't help my admiration for her grow even further. She obviously takes her role as his protector seriously, that is quite evident. I would do anything to take the fear out of her eyes though. It takes all of my will power to not pull her into my arms and smother that fear she is feeling. I can help her take care of him, she no longer had to do this alone._

_I smile at her knowing what I am about to say will bring her a huge amount of relief. "Will it help if I give you a ride?"_

_"A ride?" she repeated._

_"I'll make you a deal. You wait here while I gather more food, and I'll take you anywhere you want to go in my jeep. It's faster than running – even faster than your running." I added as compliment to her athletic ability._

_"You have a car?"_

_"Of course. Do you think I walked out here?" It suddenly occurred to me that she had done exactly that. And even more impressive, she was about to hike back to where ever she came from, starving all the time. No wonder she has lasted so long, she was strong, determined._

_"We'll be back to your brother in no time" I promised her. "Don't move from this spot, okay?"_

_She nods in agreement to my request._

_"And eat something, please. I don't want your stomach to give us away." I joked with her trying to lighten her stress. It did concern me though, knowing that she was so hungry._

_I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I tried to force myself to leave and get more supplies. My hand slowly loosens, releasing hers from mine. It almost hurt to do so. I took one step away. 'I can't go' my heart cried out to me. My eyes zeroed in on her lips. Was it out of fear that she would leave or this insane need I have to be close to her, to touch her, that overwhelmed my sense of what is right and wrong? I was not in control – I had to kiss her again._

_"Please don't kick me again," I plead with her as I lean forward taking her chin with my hand. She doesn't pull away._

_So very softly, my lips touch hers. The chemistry between us is instant. Where we touched my skin felt like it was burning a blaze that felt amazing, sensual. I hungered for more. I pressed a little harder down on her mouth pulling her into me. She responds. Her hands, her lips welcomed my affection with so much fervour. Our tongues twisted and danced with each other, her body melts into my embrace as we lose ourselves with the growing intensity of passion. I didn't notice one of her hands wrapping around the back of my neck._

_Her frightened scream as she pulled away tore through me._

_"Melanie?" I quickly scanned our surroundings looking for the reason she screamed but her eyes were centred on me. "What is it?" Had I hurt her?_

_"Your neck" her rasp sounding voice pulled me completely out of the moment we just shared completely._

_I could have kicked myself. I already knew she was fragile and I've just added to her fears._

_"I told you, it is self inflicted." I reminded her reassuringly. "I am one hundred percent human." I took her hand, she was trembling. "I'm sorry"_

_"Yes, you did." I could see her trying to compose herself. Hesitantly, I pulled her into my arms again._

_"Please don't be afraid. I will never hurt you." Her head fell onto my chest, her breathing slowed as she calmed._

_"I'm sorry." She said softly._

_"Don't apologize" I said soothingly "Give me fifteen minutes to fill my bag then I will be back and have you back to your brother in no time." I hoped this would help her feel more at ease._

_"Yes, Jamie" she said his name with the affection of a mother. What she must have been through is beyond my will to think of right now._

_"Eat, Melanie" I reminded her. She weakly smiled at me. I turned and raced off back to the house. I didn't waste a moment there, grabbed everything consumable in the cupboards filling my bag._

_Even with the extra weight, I ran full pelt back to my new life. Melanie was crouched down, weary of my approach._

_"It's only me" When I got to her I saw that she had a partially eaten bar in her hand. "Thank you." My hand stroked her cheek affectionately. "Keep eating while we walk. The jeep isn't far away."_

_I took the bag off her back when we arrived and was surprised how heavy it was. Not once did she show any sign of fatigue carrying it. Admiration towards this miraculous girl was easy to find, she was amazing._

_Melanie told me where she had left her brother. I knew of the area and drove towards Jamie. Along the way, I asked her what happened, how did she know to run? She told me about her Uncle Jeb, his last visit and when her father disappeared then suddenly turned up with strangers coming towards the front door, she simply grabbed her brother and they ran. It is a miracle she got out without being caught, but she is fast. I could only imagine her carrying her little brother fleeing from her home._

_It was clear talking about this wore her out emotionally, so I stopped asking questions. Melanie never closed her eyes though she did nestle into the seat. It must have been some time since she felt anything soft to sit on._

_I didn't want to scare Jamie with the sound of my truck, so we hiked the last 500 hundred yards. He was in a cave that I had once used myself for refuge in my years. It was a little pokey and nothing in it to offer any comforts. But she had placed him in a safe place while she scavenged for food for them both._

_Mel went in first calling out his name softly. I stayed outside, giving her time to make my presence known. The relief in hearing her voice was heartbreaking to hear. A child left alone for so long, fearing his sister would never come back, but what choice did she have?_

_"Jamie, I met someone while I was getting food. He's human and helped me get back here to you faster. I'd like you to meet him."_

_Jamie didn't answer her. I stepped around the corner cautiously. He peddled back into the tiny cave, pushing himself against the wall as hard as he could._

_"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." His eyes darted to his sister. He was looking for silver in them and although the sun was coming up it was still too dark for him to make out our eyes. I grabbed my torch which frightened him more._

_"You're safe, Jamie. Trust me, we are human." I gave Melanie the torch; she shone it in her eyes for her brother to see. Then handed it back to me and I did the same for him to see my eyes clearly._

_He accepted this and allowed her to hold him then without fear._

_He had tears slowly falling down his cheeks but made no sound. I turned the torch off. "I'm sorry I scared you." I gutted me seeing this, a child should never feel this, it's wrong._

_I pulled the pack off my back and got some food out. His eyes soon changed, it was as if they lit up like a Christmas tree and eagerly took the food I handed him. Melanie cradled the boy in her arms as he ate. She briefly looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you"_

_There was more she was saying in those two words. I could see how tired she was, beyond tired._

_"I've got some gear in my truck. I'll be back shortly with it and then you can sleep." I smiled down. She only nodded. "While I'm gone, can you do one thing for me please?"_

_"Anything"_

_"Eat. You are too thin." She chuckled slightly but nodded. "I'll be right back."_

_In my jeep I had a roll for sleeping on. It wasn't really designed for two but anything was better than the hard floor of the cave. This small bit of comfort was all I could offer Melanie and Jamie for today. Both of them needed a good days sleep. I wondered how long it had been since Melanie had slept more than a few hours at a time. I hoped knowing someone was watching over them, protecting them would give her time to sleep well._

_When I got back, Jamie was already asleep in her arms. Her head rested against the cave wall. I quickly opened the roll and took Jamie from her arms. "Here, lay down on this."_

_"Give it to, Jamie, I'll be fine on the ground." Her self-sacrificing was one thing I would end for her._

_"You both can fit on the mat. Just lay down, I will put your brother next to you when you are comfortable."_

_She was too tired to argue. No sooner I placed Jamie down next to her she fell asleep._

_I stayed right next to them all through the day. My hand stroking her hair as I let all that had happened sink in. It didn't take long before I realised that my happiness was more than relief or anything else that came with being on my own for so long. I was experiencing something more. I felt love for these two amazing humans._

My mind came back to the present. My hand still rested on her cheek. Mel's eyes were glazed over; her serene content expression would suggest she was remembering something that made her happy. I wondered if it was the same memory as I had just had. Not willing to pull her from such a moment, I simply watched her with the deepest warmth of my love brimming over in my heart in seeing how happy she was.

* * *

**Always,**

**Emisha xox**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of these characters.

* * *

**Come Back**

**Chapter Twelve**

Mel's serene expression had captivated me completely. I loved how the edges of her mouth were slightly turned up, how her gaze into space was not filled with fear or worry, and most of all, I loved how she was here... with me. Her chest rose slowly with shallow breaths. So peaceful, so lost in her thoughts, I would give anything to keep her this content.

I kept watching. Seconds turned into minutes – minutes I adored and felt the deepening of her unwitting allure pull me under seductively. The ache of my body to touch her grew rapidly within every cell in me. I longed desperately to feel the warmth of her skin under my finger tips, to hear her loving whimpers caress the air between us. Mel's eye lids fluttered for the briefest second, though her gaze remained focused on whatever was she was thinking of.

She suddenly sucked in a quick short breath leaving her lips parted slightly. No man would be able to ignore the way they quivered slightly, or how the colour was changing into a deep pulsing red, beckoning for me to taste them. I wanted her, I wanted our tongues to greet and love one another as our bodies intertwined, melting into one. Flames I had barely kept at bay seared any self control I had over myself. The heat in me burned wildly, raging through rapidly as my desires to make love with Mel formed explicit images in my mind. Every sensory pushed to the limit – allowing the memory of how soft Mel's skin is against my lips as they trace down her body. How my tongue taunts her exquisitely to breaking point, to hear her beg me to enter her warmth, to make love with my beautiful Mel, holding her, kissing her – to never let go.

My lips crushed down on her mouth tasting the love between us. One heartbeat was all it took to pull her out of her dream state and bring her into mine. I didn't hold back, restraint being the furthest thing from my mind. I had lost any sense of where I was all I could think of was how I felt, the urgency in me to love her. Mel's response was as explosive as my longing. The way her lips hungered for mine was intoxicatingly primal, her hands grasped tuffs of my hair as she pressed herself against me. Mere fabric was all that stood between us, my mind fantasised ripping the clothing from her body...

Jamie cleared his throat as he stood up.

Mel and I froze instantly.

I couldn't believe I forgot Jamie was here. Never before have we lost control like this when he was around. My mind was too busy being thrown into a million different directions to feel any sense of shame for the moment. One dominant portion was literally bellowing its demand to keep going, to reach fulfilment of my body's need to make love with Mel. Another, quieter portion, preached the moral response that should have me extracting myself from Mel with decency being the voice of reason. For some reason I was unable to act on this. Maybe if its sermon was not being drowned out into almost a whisper from the more physically driven dominant side of me, there would have been a slight chance I would take more notice of it... 'Yeah, right... Not bloody likely' my mind snapped back.

Though neither of us had moved, I was starring into Mel's wide eyes. Seconds past and clearly she was having just as much difficulty as I was in responding to Jamie's presence. I heard the door handle click as he began to open it.

"Jamie, stop." I said firmly at the same time Mel twisted in my hold reaching for him.

The notion of Jamie anywhere out of my sight while we were so close to the Souls was enough to bring my prospective back into better focus. I detached myself from Mel giving her freedom to pull him away from the door.

"Got carried away, don't go" she said embarrassed.

"I'm not a kid. I get it, it's okay." He said grinning.

"That may be, but I shouldn't have... We won't..." What was I trying to say exactly? My heart was thundering along at a ridiculous speed leaving me floundering about pathetically as I struggled to calm myself from the unappeasable desire still aching within to be inside Mel's warmth.

Jamie chuckled but came and sat down again. "Lucky there was room for me with Ian, hey?' he said jokingly.

"Aren't you the funny one tonight" I tried to sound serious but knew my head wasn't in the game just yet.

"Seeing you two at it, think that makes you the funny one." He ducked his head just as I was about to give him a quick clip on the back of it.

"Ha!" he laughed again at my missing him.

I need a distraction – anything to cool the flames and throbbing commanding me still. Jamie's comments were only making it harder to subdue and I knew I couldn't look at Mel without inflaming my predicament.

Wanda – Girl, host body. Forcing my mind to tick off the reasons of being here helped. We had given it enough time to return to the house where we saw the girl and to do a bit of reconnaissance work. I pushed myself to stand up.

"We're going?" Mel said softly.

I looked at her to see her face was still quite flushed. Deep from within, a low guttural groan made its way out of me in response. Her eyes softened, her expression exuded her suppressed longing for what would have been under any other circumstances. I felt the meagre hold I had over my restraint slipping away as quickly as she captured my heart all those years ago.

Taking the clip of her chin in my hand I found myself at a cross road of priorities. Only Mel has ever been able to confuse my ability to think clearly. I know what I must do but my heart and body are completely unwilling to comply.

"Geeze..." Jamie huffed. "I'll be right outside"

"No!" I said through my teeth.

"Its fine, I won't wonder off okay!"

As tempting as his offer was, there was no way I could live with myself if anything happened to him. To want Mel so excruciatingly was not something I was unfamiliar with but I had to get a grip of myself control. I can't have her, not here when it is so entirely and insanely unsafe, especially for Jamie if I let him do as he suggested. It wasn't fair to Mel either. Anything physical between us, the gravitational pull and chemistry distorts her reasoning far quicker than it takes hold of me. Age and practice of being able to lie to myself are the only different factors between us. Mel would do anything to keep Jamie safe; she has proven that countless times. Her only Achilles heel is me. The simplicity of this I have learnt should not be underestimated. I confuse her senses just being near her. Though this is amazingly appealing and sexy it is also dangerous in response times to events happening around us.

"I said no!" My hand drops from Mel's chin, releasing her from confusion and force myself to look at Jamie to emphasize my stand on this.

His frowned expression said what his lack of words did not. I know he wants to be treated differently instead of the child he is. Teenager or not he is a long way from being able to deal with sudden situations with the Souls alone.

"We should be getting back to our mystery girl anyway." I said trying to mollify his pride.

"Yes, it would be a waste if we left it too late and she went to bed." Mel said jumping up onto her feet.

"You think she would go to sleep this early?" Jamie questioned

"We can't know what she will or won't do. For all we know she could have trekked twenty miles today and quite easily turn in early." Mel explained. Her reasoning was sound.

"I guess." He shrugged.

I held the door open for them to follow me out then used minimal force to close it to be sure it only made the slightest of sound in the process.

Keeping to the shadows and staying off the now lit up streets, we slowly made our way to the girl's house back yard. Each yard we went through to get there I had checked thoroughly to ensure there were no dogs to make our presence known.

We were in luck; her back yard had several good sized bushes for us to hide behind as well as a garden shed near the house. Jamie and Mel crouched behind me as we sat near a window. Voices filtered through. A male voice – not a child for sure with its deep gravely tone but I would also say someone who was not over thirty. He was commentating on a football game he was watching.

You could hardly call it football considering that none of the players really tackled anymore. They are too placid and fear hurting one another to give the game any justice what-so-ever. A female replied his comments, but she is not the girl we heard earlier.

Suddenly, a roar of cheers erupted inside. I gather someone scored a touchdown. Once the cheer died down the male began talking to the television encouraging the player to accept his achievement and take the points awarded him. The sound we have been waiting to hear giggled through the male's attempts at persuasion over the game's outcome.

"I am sure he deserves the points, would you not agree Petals Open to the Moon?" he asks serenely.

"Yes, I do, but I don't think he can hear you" she giggled again.

We listened to their banter quietly. The girl discussions proved quite insightful to making me think she was probably at least sixteen which made her looked even more promising to be Wanda's new host body. I turned to look at Jamie to see how he was reacting to her.

My heart skipped a beat, maybe two when he wasn't there behind Mel. I resisted the instinct to stand up and look for him, but I craned my neck as far as it would stretch so I could search for him. Mel saw the fear in my eyes making her head whiplash around to look at her brother.

Though not loud enough for the Souls to hear, I heard her agonised cry as she scrambled back the way we had come to look for him. I was right behind her. My ears were at the point of ringing from the blood pulsing through my veins. My eyes scanned frantically for him. We had got to the back of the yard where little light shone from the house. The several shrubs and trees here I had seen as refuge before but now they only acted as blinders to finding Jamie.

The time it was taking to find him was maddening. I wasn't sure if I was going to thump him for moving away out of sight or drag him back to the van and tie him to it so I would know where he would be from now on.

Mel froze suddenly and I had to roll to my side so I wouldn't slam into the back of her. I looked to the same spot she was fixed on and saw him. He was sitting on the ground holding a cat in his arms. Frustrated that a cat of all things had distracted him blinded me to Mel's reaction to it as well. I started to move towards Jamie, still undecided on what I was going to do to him when Mel's hand caught the back of my shirt holding me back.

Confused I looked back and could just make out the sorrow in her expression.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"The cat" Though she spoke quietly, I heard the sadness in her voice.

"And?' I didn't want to seem unkind but it is just a cat.

Any kind of animal would be an unacceptable risk to have around. You can't train an animal to be quiet if Seekers came looking for us. So I suppose even though we see animals but cannot have them, there is a void for some who are animal lovers within our community. But, neither Jamie nor Mel have ever spoken about animals, I would not have pegged them to put in that category. So what was going on now utterly confused me.

"It looks exactly like the one our father gave Jamie shortly before the invasion." She said choked up. "Its name was Eddie"

This knocked the wind out of my sails. The fact that neither of them had told me before about 'Eddie' could only mean one thing, how much the memory hurt them. The same went with their family, especially their father. They just didn't talk about him except on the rarest of occasions.

Jamie was around ten yards from us. I could reach him easily but it was clear he needed a moment with this cat. Its colouring was most likely to be grey from what I could make out at this distance. The odd glimmer of light that got through the bush made it hard to be exact. I couldn't tell how old it was of course, most likely an adult cat going on size but I was not an expert on any animal and couldn't be sure of my estimates. Either way, it wasn't a kitten.

The sound of a tin being tapped on the side coming from the house had Mel and I duck down to be almost lying down behind the bush we had been hiding behind. The cat squirmed in Jamie's arms to be released and it tore me up inside to see how this hurt him to have to let it go.

"Let it go" Mel whispered begging him.

The growled meow coming from the cat with its objection at being restrained was loud enough to force Jamie's hand to into letting it go.

The girl we had come to spy on came outside in response.

"Bronson?' she called out to the cat. It ran straight to her, she picked it up protectively. "What is it boy?"

She started to walk towards the area the cat had run from.

Towards Jamie.

If she went all the way to the bush, Jamie would be discovered.

"No!" Mel breathed her fear. I grabbed hold of her hand to be sure she didn't do anything to bring attention to herself.

I wasn't about to let Jamie get caught either. There were two choices in front of me. One. I could wait till she was past us but not quite where Jamie was and grab her from behind. I would probably have to kill her if I did considering I had no chloroform with me to put her under. Or Two. I could tackle her to the ground holding her there long enough while Mel and Jamie made their escape.

If I killed her I would be breaking my promise to Wanda to never kill her family again. But, surely she would understand why I would have to on this occasion? I couldn't decide and time was running out fast to chose. Tackle her – my mind yelled out. Keep them all safe, that is what mattered.

Crunch time. Instinct kicked in and I stole a goodbye kiss from Mel as I started to stand up and face my probable death. She grabbed hold of me tightly holding me in place.

I've never seen her eyes so wide but understood why.

"I love you" I mouthed as I tried to stand again. Her grasp was fierce and would not let me get up with ease.

Another roar erupted from the house distracting the girl. She turned the same moment I took hold of Mel's hand to pull it off me.

"He will be happy, another touchdown, Bronson" she said cheerfully forgetting what caused her cat to be upset in the first place.

As soon as the door closed behind the girl Mel let me go and lunged for Jamie. She wrapped him up in her embrace but I pulled the two of them up dragging them towards the fence line.

Without a word we made our way back to the van. Thoughts raced in my head of what nearly happened back there. I knew Mel would give me hell over what I was going to do but I would make the same choice given the same circumstances. They came first and the girl didn't need to die. I might have been able to keep her quiet long enough for Mel and Jamie to escape and for me to make a run for it in the opposite direction after I let her go. It was also possible I wouldn't get away before Seekers caught up to me. If that happened I would swallow the pill I carried long before I would let them get me. The only insurance I had to leave them no possible way to trace Mel and Jamie's whereabouts and I would use it without hesitation.

All too soon, we were back at the van and as I expected, Mel was seeing red.

"What the hell where you thinking?" she almost shrieked at me.

"Jamie" I replied keeping both my face and voice neutral.

"That was not the answer and you know it!" Tears whelmed in her eyes giving way to the emotions I had no doubt racing through her.

"It was me who was stupid." Jamie's voice was rough. "If anything happened to you because of me..."

"Stop it, both of you." I said forcefully. "I knew what I was doing and I am not about to let either of you get close to being caught."

"But you think getting yourself caught is okay?" I felt her anger boil over and searched for words that could defuse her losing it.

"No, it isn't okay." I said softly. This took her off guard as I hoped it would. I pulled her into my chest "But I couldn't live with the alternative."

"You should have let her take me. It was my fault." Jamie pushed

"I am not about to lose you nor your sister. I don't care what caused it you will always come first." I said assertively.

"Jamie needs you, Jared." Mel said pushing me away slightly. "He can live without me but he needs you to protect him."

"What the hell are you saying?" I said at the same time Jamie said "No I can't!"

"I am saying that between the two of us, he needs you more than he needs me." She said this very calmly, like she had considered this for a long time.

"So you would leave me again?" The strangled voice of Jamie's echoed mine but words I couldn't force myself to say.

"To save you, Jamie." She tried to explain.

"Would you swallow the pill and die or let them take you again?" I felt angry and didn't think through what I was saying. "Only this time, if you did let them take you, they would find out you are pregnant." The pain hearing my own words knotted every muscle inside me, I thought I was going to throw up violently. "You would let them take our baby? Or would you take the damn pill and not only kill yourself but kill our baby as well?"

"Jared, no" Mel cried out.

* * *

**Always,**

**Emisha xox**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of these characters.

* * *

**Come Back**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I was shaking, uncontrollably physically shaking.

Either option made me feel like I had been slam dunked into hell. The emptiness I once felt when I lost Mel to the Souls, exploded all around me. The air tasted of acid. Every breath hurt, my lungs burned – hollowed – opening up caverns for it to flow freely into what was left of me. I could feel it coming – soon I would be nothing more than a shell.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Jamie hollered.

"Keep your voice down!" she hushed him through her tears, turning on the camping lamp dimly so it wasn't pitch black in the van. "And no I am not pregnant!" She said vehemently.

I couldn't look at her. Where had my prospective gone? Had I held on to the hope she was so tightly that I've deluded myself into believing it was true?

_It could be true_. I heard the faint voice speak up in the back of my mind. It didn't take much comprehension to know this voice was clinging on by a thread to the waning hope I had unconsciously fostered. A thread so precariously fragile my thoughts zeroed in on its weak spot.

It is in my nature to examine situations quickly, placing them into scenarios so I can choose a course of action. This ability of mine has saved not only myself from certain death, but others as well, countless times. However, I could really have done without it right now, especially when it is so centred on an emotion I'm feeling that I am not ready to deal with.

In true Howe-style of my family when it comes to emotions, these moments latch on to us like a possession taking place. In my case, a payback for cheating death so many times, I have no doubt.

I know the thread will break, I watch it helplessly – expectantly, and know there is absolutely nothing I can do about it. Dread doesn't even have the courtesy to build up; it's just there, inside, paralysing me. My mind scrambles to understand the outer body sensation breaking through into my awareness. I don't think I've felt this before, and then it dawns on me to what's happening; I have reached the end of my tether. A part of me is simply jumping ship so to speak, with no intention on hang about for the final moment when I finally break. It's evacuation in distancing itself from me feels sluggish, weirdly, I strangely feel anxious for its success with my heart willing it on.

As if captured by a truly spectacular piece of cinematic filming in slow motion, the thread snaps with grace. With elegant fluidity, the once taught thread falls away taking my hope with it out of sight. I am so caught in the moment that the consequence of this happening hasn't hit home yet. I'm numb for sure, but the devastation I know I should be feeling is teasingly belated with its final blow. Another reason could be a stubborn denial in believing Mel could actually carry out either option of killing herself and our baby?

"Jared?" Mel's distraught voice pulls me partially out of my grief.

"There's hope." I mumbled disjointedly.

Denial it is then. I thought to myself. I have nothing to lose at this point really. If denial is what I cling to then damn it, I will.

"Why?" she sniffed upset "Jamie, Jared, why would you say that, upsetting him?"

"Maybe because I need to believe it is true, right now." I heard the gruffness overlay the heartbreak in my tone.

Mel's sudden gasp in hearing my smite driven revelation, filled me with remorse. As much as I hurt inside, it is no excuse to being cruel to her. Not giving her a choice, I pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry" I whispered in her ear.

"Me to." Her arms tightened around me, her acceptance of my apology I did not deserve. I didn't have enough in me to say more. I don't want to hurt her, I've had a life-times worth of pain as it is, to feel more at this point goes beyond my limit.

"So, you're not pregnant?" The disappointment in Jamie's question surprised me and offered a distraction.

Mel turned her head but kept it leaning against my chest to answer him. "I seriously doubt it." She said softly.

"But you might be?" he pressed.

Talk it through. My mind urged. "How would you feel if she was?" I asked.

"No, Jared. Don't confuse him like that." Mel protested quietly.

"I'm not confused." I saw the sparkle in his eyes. Though he wasn't smiling I could tell he wasn't opposed to the idea of his sister having a baby.

"Well then?" I encouraged him to have his say.

Now I saw the smile forming as he thought more about it. "I kinda like the idea actually." He grinned "You know that makes me an uncle, right?"

"Yep" I confirmed with my own smile. Keep going. The grief was peeling away the more he talked and something I wanted to lifted from.

"How awesome is that!" he beamed.

"Jamie, wait." Mel was worried. "You shouldn't get carried away like this. For one, I am most likely to not be pregnant and two, if I am... Well, it dangerous, Jamie." She stressed.

"What do you mean?" Jamie's cheerfulness was wiped off the face of the planet hearing that last part. "Could this kill you?" he said petrified now.

"And you accuse me of scaring him." I snorted. "No, Jamie. She is referring to a baby's tendency to cry."

"Yes, that is what I meant. Oh god, I can't do anything right at the moment. I didn't mean to frighten you." The fragility of Mel's condition was a just smite back at me.

"I think we are all suffering from..." What? I thought. My mind sought for the right words. "Emotional fatigue" I suggested.

"I could help you look after him" Jamie offered ignoring what I said.

"Him?" Mel teased dropping her arms from me. It was her way to lighten the mood for Jamie's sake. If it hadn't been for the forced breath she just took, I might have believed her sudden change of heart. "It could be a... girl!" she gasped mockingly, putting her hand up to her mouth for emphasis.

I burst out laughing at her dramatics. Though I wasn't fooled by her gesture, she was hilarious to watch. How she could think that he doesn't need her, escapes me. Her quick response to Jamie's needs outweighs anything I can offer him. She has an undeniable natural motherly instinct, why can't she see that?

I decided to help her out with her charade. "A little Mel" I teased "I'm not sure the world is quite ready for that just yet."

"Yeah, it's gotta be a boy" Jamie continued along with the joke. "None of that girly stuff"

Mel laughed with him. Her hand moved unconsciously down to her lower abdomen, and rested there. Compelled to be closer, I couldn't help myself in placing mine over hers. Mel looked up at me smiling. Be it boy or girl, I honestly didn't care which; I just hoped our baby was there. Growing and feeling the love I already had for it. And as much as Mel had protested the idea earlier, her actions now gave me the some hope and belief she wanted what that to. _Our baby_ My mind cooed ridiculously, but I didn't care.

"Name, what are you going to call him?" Jamie's enthusiasm was infectious.

"Spot" Mel laughed.

"You are going to be a cruel mother, aren't you?" Jamie laughed. "Why not just call him Dunno and be done with it."

"Huh?" Mel questioned.

"Dunno Howe" I helped her out. I'd heard this kind of joke before in my childhood. Having the last name Howe was nothing short of an open ticket for other kids teasing. Showme was a nickname I had to endure in the third grade. The nicknames didn't actually bother me at all, only my friends mucked about with these jokes. The other kids often gave me a wide berth in general. I guess I wasn't noted for shying away from bullies. They left me alone and that is all I cared about.

"Oh!" Something had distracted Mel. She wasn't laughing.

"It was a joke, Mel" Jamie misinterpreted her meaning.

"Yeah. Good one, Jamie." I could see she tried to cover her distraction.

"I hope it doesn't inherit your sense of humour. I swear you have must have been absent the day it was being handed out or something." He teased some more.

I chuckled at his suggestion but knew Mel was lost in her thoughts again.

"Think your sister just needs some sleep, kid." I suggested hoping he would pick up on the sudden mood change she was displaying.

Taking in what I just said, he played his part perfectly. "Yeah, I am pretty bushed as well." He turned and unrolled his bed. Not bothering to change he just pulled his blanket over himself.

"Mel" I said quietly to try and bring her thoughts back to the present.

"Hmm." Was all she said in reply.

"Sleep. Time to lie down." I prompted. There wasn't a lot of room in the van but enough for us to bunk down comfortably. I readied our bed as Mel undressed leaving her sweats and stretch top she had worn underneath on. If we were back at home in our room, I would help her take those off as well. The images of Mel's undressed body blossomed unashamed in my mind, and took a considerable amount of effort on my part to suppress the urge to caress her with my fingertips. I pulled my shirt over my head but tonight I kept my jeans on. Uncomfortable as it was, I knew my limits and jeans were an excellent way to help curb my lusting thoughts for her. As she lay down on the roll waiting for me to join her, I started to doubt my conviction of how well the jeans would work. It took me a few moments to get a grip and lie down next to her.

Pulling the blanket over us and I reached to turn the lamp off. My arm draped over her waistline at first, and then my hand moved to her abdomen on its own accord. Gently, I pressed my hand against her. This simple touch warmed my entire being, creating a connection to our little one. Mel placed her hand on mine lovingly as she snuggled closer, moulding herself to fit perfectly.

It began to rain lightly. The sound on the van's roof was surprisingly soothing. Jamie's even breathing told me he was already asleep. As much as I didn't want to disturb this serene moment, it was the right time to ask Mel about what had distracted her so much before.

"Mel?" I said quietly.

"Yes."

"What happened before?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Jamie was joking about, your mood changed abruptly." I explained.

"Oh. That." I felt her body stiffen.

"Something is bothering you."

"It's nothing really." She tried to sound dismissive about it.

"It's not nothing. Won't you tell me?" The hand I had tucked under my head moved and gently pulled her hair to the back. My lips brushed along her neck, kissing her there randomly. As much as this turned me on, I did this more of a way to be persuasive to get her to talk. It worked.

"I was thinking of baby Howe" she said as her breathing began to increase under my touch.

"That is a good thing." I kissed her again. "Tell me about baby Howe" I used her wording.

"It's silly." She uttered.

"Nothing about our baby Howe is silly to me, Luv." If she only knew how true that statement was.

"You will think this is." She said. I was starting to feel a little concerned in her reluctance to tell me.

"I want to know."

"Fine." She sighed "It's just that the baby's surname will be Howe."

My lips froze. I felt a little panic swell inside of what she meant by that. There is a saying that goes along the lines of 'Don't ask questions if you don't want to know the answer.' Right now, pangs of fear was pleading with my inner self to follow this good advice. But I had to know what she meant; delaying hearing her answer only prolongs the agony.

"You would rather the baby's surname be Stryder?" I can live with that and hoped this was her only objection. It amazed me how quickly my fear felt the need to plant excruciating scenario's in my mind to other possible meanings. As ridiculous as they were, one in particular stunned me into silence. Did she wish that our baby was fathered by O'Shea, making it not our baby at all?

"No" she said quickly. "It just occurred to me before that my baby would have a different surname to mine."

It was hard to shake off the image of O'Shea making love with Mel to take in what she just said. I would have literally punched him if he was here right now.

"What?" I fumbled.

"I told you it was silly." She said regretting saying anything about it.

"No, tell me again. I didn't follow you."

She sighed deeply. "I'll have a different surname to our baby." Repeating it made her squirm in my arm. "It just upset me for a moment."

I didn't say anything while I took in, with relief, what she said.

"Forget it. I'm being stupid."

"You're not being stupid by any means." Slowly, my lips brushed along her neck up to her ear as I thought about the exact words I wanted to say next.

"Marry me, Mel." I whispered tenderly.

* * *

**Always,**

**Emisha xox**


End file.
